


down to the sleepy glow

by yutagoth



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, jeno miranha, spiderman!au, tags ainda sao um saco
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 17:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18760795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutagoth/pseuds/yutagoth
Summary: tudo que jeno gostaria, era de ser tão corajoso como quando usava seu uniforme de homem-aranha. ter coragem o bastante para finalmente dizer todos os sentimentos que tem por renjun, seu colega de faculdade.





	down to the sleepy glow

Quando o sol se põe no horizonte distante, preenchendo o mundo com uma escuridão formidável e fazendo com que todos os cidadãos voltem para suas respectivas casas, Jeno entrava calmamente na cafeteria que se localizava na esquina de uma das ruas mais movimentadas de Manhattan. A cidade de concreto continuava barulhenta mesmo durante a noite, uma mistura de sirenes e buzinas de carros, que se perdiam aos poucos durante a escuridão da noite, com o brilho da lua e das estrelas.

Geralmente, nesse horário, a cafeteria onde Renjun trabalhava estava quase vazia. Apenas algumas pessoas que se aglomeravam em mesas redondas; geralmente, estudantes da mesma faculdade que ele frequentava. Seus olhos cansados sempre focados em seus notebooks enquanto meticulosamente trabalhavam em alguma dissertação que provavelmente era pra ser entregue na manhã seguinte. Em suas mesas, copos de café para que conseguissem terminar tudo aquilo.

Renjun via Jeno todas as noites, sem exceção.

E mesmo que ele visse o garoto milhares de vezes pelo campus da faculdade, ele nunca entrava na cafeteria com o propósito de estudar ou fazer trabalhos atrasados. Após diversas noites, Renjun finalmente notou que Jeno sempre entrava no local cambaleando lá pelas 21:00, uma das alças de sua mochila amarela velha em seu ombro. Seus cabelos castanhos desgrenhados, e seu rosto extremamente exausto — como se ele tivesse passado a tarde inteira correndo pela cidade de Nova Iorque.

Ele se jogava em um dos assentos acolchoados próximo a janela, seu rosto indo em direção às suas mãos apoiadas sobre a mesa. Algumas vezes, ele pedia um café puro e bebia o líquido inteiro em um gole só — e mesmo assim, ele ainda conseguia pegar no sono, seu rosto apoiado na mesa. Outras vezes, ele nem dava atenção para o copo cheio ao seu lado, deixando-o esfriar enquanto observava pela janela; e eventualmente, acabava pegando no sono.

Renjun nunca o acordava. Ele sempre trabalhava no turno da noite, e passava quase horas sozinho até que tivesse que fechar o estabelecimento. E sinceramente, Renjun não se importava com a presença de Jeno, mesmo que ele estivesse dormindo ao invés de desperto. Era confortante de algum modo saber que ele estava pelo menos descansando — mesmo que em alguns momentos, os roncos de Jeno fossem irritantes e deixassem Renjun estressado.

Ambos haviam crescido juntos como vizinhos, ido ao mesmo colégio e tendo as mesmas aulas desde a escola primária até o primeiro ano da faculdade; amadurecerem e mudarem seus conceitos e opiniões com a idade. E mesmo assim, Renjun sentia que não conhecia Jeno tão bem como gostaria. As conversas que tinham atualmente eram curtas e amigáveis, geralmente vindas de Renjun enquanto ele anotava o pedido de Jeno ou cruzava com ele no campus.

Essa noite não foi diferente.

Renjun não gostava de admitir, mas ele antecipava a chegada de Jeno. Esperava que o garoto cambaleasse pelas portas da cafeteria e se acomodasse no mesmo lugar de sempre, uma rotina que Renjun havia se acostumado com o tempo. Porém, quando o pequeno sino acima da porta tocou um pouco depois das 21:00 numa terça-feira, ele ficou imediatamente decepcionado quando notou que não era Jeno.

Em seu lugar, um homem não muito velho adentrou o estabelecimento. Ele era musculoso, com tatuagens por toda a extensão de seus braços e uma estrela tatuada no lado esquerdo de seu pescoço. A cafeteria a noite sempre era cheia de universitários, mas havia dias onde Renjun era obrigado a lidar com estranhos arrogantes que sempre tentavam intimidar o garoto por julgá-lo frágil e indefeso.

Renjun bufou no exato momento que reconheceu aquele homem — que sempre aparecia com o simples propósito de lhe dar dores de cabeça. Ele já tinha vindo a cafeteria antes e sempre trazia problema. Chamava Renjun por elogios femininos e fazia questão de mostrar o quão másculo ele era, e tudo que o garoto queria era poder dar um soco no nariz daquele homem — por cortesia de estar em um local de trabalho, ele não o fazia. Não podia se dar ao luxo de perder um emprego que era necessário.

"Boa noite," Renjun cumprimentou, tentando parecer o mais educado possível. "Qual vai ser o seu pedido?"

Os olhos do homem foram em direção ao menu nas placas digitais acima da cabeça de Renjun, ponderando sobre o que pedir mesmo que fosse o de sempre. Dessa vez, o homem resolveu se encostar sobre o balcão, se inclinando em direção a Renjun, que deu um passo para trás.  _A cada dia esse homem consegue ficar mais grotesco_ , ele pensou.

"Como você esta noite, princesa?" ele perguntou. "Já faz um tempo não é mesmo? Sentiu minha falta?"

"Eu estou ótimo. Qual vai ser seu pedido?" ele forçou um sorriso, suas palavras duras como pedras sendo lançadas em direção ao homem. E pelo jeito, aquela pessoa não parecia compreender que Renjun não queria absolutamente nada. Ele sorriu de lado, parecendo estar adorando a situação toda.

"Sabe,  _Renjun,_ " o jeito como ele disse seu nome, fez com que ele sentisse vontade de vomitar. "Meu pedido é saber quando acaba seu turno. Talvez, nós podemos dar uma volta e eu vou te mostrar como é estar com um homem de verdade, princesa."

O sangue de Renjun borbulhava enquanto passava por suas veias. Suas bochechas provavelmente estavam coradas por causa da raiva e seus punhos estavam cerrados embaixo do balcão. Ele estava realmente cogitando a ideia de dar um soco no homem parado em sua frente com aparência grotesca, quase ignorando as câmeras de vigilância e sua possível demissão. Aquele homem era decadente e Renjun faria um grande favor a humanidade se batesse nele.

E por mais que fosse formidável a ideia de bater naquele ser humano, o que o garoto realmente fez, foi respirar fundo e tentar agir o mais imparcial possível para a situação.

"Não, obrigado."

"Se fazendo de difícil pelo jeito." O homem se admirou. "Me pergunto o que mais essa sua linda boquinha pode fazer."

Renjun riu de escárnio, enquanto o homem os braços do homem continuavam apoiados sobre o balcão. Ele estava cansado daquela perseguição e daria um fim nisso aquela noite.

"Oh, você realmente quer saber o que mais minha boca pode fazer?" Renjun perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

"Mas é claro, princesa."

"Bom, vamos ver o que ela pode fazer." Renjun disse, colocando um dedo sobre seus lábios, fingindo estar pensativo. "Olha, ela pode gentilmente dizer para você de ferrar, ou pode dizer que quando seu pênis for maior do que seus dedos, você pode conseguir alguma coisa comigo." Renjun estava gargalhando a esse ponto, enquanto o homem parecia incrédulo com as palavras ditas.

Não demorou muito para que ele proferisse ofensas e pegasse Renjun por sua camisa, puxando-o para perto. E Renjun nunca foi um covarde, e sabia auto-defesa como ninguém. Ele só ia esperar o momento certo para poder socar o outro.

(Um ato muito inteligente, visto que as câmeras de vigilância estavam apontadas para ambos naquele momento, então caso precisasse dar uma explicação a seu chefe, diria que o soco foi totalmente em auto-defesa. Renjun era calculista, um estrategista nato.)

"Você é insistente, não é mesmo? Ele já disse não."

A voz familiar pegou Renjun de surpresa, ele estava prestes a desferir um soco na cara do homem. Mal havia escutado o barulho do sino acima da porta tocando, avisando a chegada de um cliente novo. Jeno estava atrás do homem, seus cabelos castanhos continuavam despenteados e seus olhos cansados estavam ameaçadores. O homem largou Renjun, enquanto se virava para Jeno, notando que aquela era uma briga desnecessária.

"Tanto faz, eu só queria uma diversão." Um sorriso ainda em seus lábios, enquanto ele dava de ombros.

O homem se afastou e saiu pela porta da cafeteria, sumindo na escuridão da noite. Renjun respirou fundo, aliviado porém levemente ofendido. Jeno havia atrapalhado sua chance de dar uma lição naquele cara, e era provável que ele fosse voltar novamente. A cafeteria estava vazia, o único som audível era o da televisão próxima aos painéis pendurados, passando o noticiário da noite com tudo que ocorreu durante o dia.

"Você está bem?" Jeno perguntou, seus olhos antes ameaçadores agora estavam preocupados.

"Estou, e você atrapalhou minha chance de dar um soco nele." Renjun respondeu bufando, enquanto tentava arrumar sua camiseta que ficou amassada.

"Pensei que precisava de ajuda," Jeno respondeu. Sua voz estava rouca, e cada palavra parecia ser dita com grande esforço devido ao cansaço.

"Não sou uma donzela em perigo, Lee Jeno." Renjun disse, olhando nos olhos do dito garoto.

"Nunca disse que você era."

E esse era o problema com Lee Jeno, ele era petulante demais. Sempre tinha uma resposta na ponta da língua para Renjun, e o chinês odiava ser respondido quando claramente ele deveria ter a última palavra. A amizade de ambos era uma enorme turbulência, mas por algum motivo, eles conseguiam se entender no final — e Renjun em alguns momentos duvidava que fosse uma amizade de verdade. Jeno era imprudente, insolente e petulante. E Renjun talvez gostasse disso nele.

"Enfim, eu estava com a situação toda sob controle antes de você aparecer."

"Eu sei, mas achei que um pouco de ajuda seria bom. Por que é tão difícil me agradecer como qualquer outra pessoa faria?" Jeno perguntou, sorrindo. Ele conhecia Renjun, sabia como fazer o outro se irritar facilmente.

Era prático visto de longe, ele poderia simplesmente agradecer. Mas seria o mesmo que dizer que Lee Jeno estava certo, e que ele precisava de ajuda, o que não era a realidade. Renjun jamais dava o braço a torcer, principalmente quando se trata de Jeno. Ele apenas sorriu forçado, enquanto assistia os olhos cheios de fadiga do outro se fecharem por alguns segundos, seus lábios rosados se transformando em um sorriso radiante que iluminava seu rosto.

"Quanto tempo você vai ficar essa noite?" Jeno perguntou, se apoiando no balcão.

"Até a hora de fechar. Depois tenho que ir pra casa e preparar um  _powerpoint_ pra filosofia." Ele bocejou, dando ênfase ao tédio que seria sua noite. "Vai querer o de sempre?"

"Por favor?" Ele assentiu, enquanto sorria sonolento.

"Vou fazer. Sinta-se em casa."

Renjun se afastou do balcão enquanto ia em direção as máquinas para fazer o pedido — que consistia em um café puro médio com dois cubos de açúcar. Jeno estava sentado em uma das mesas do lado, não muito afastado do balcão. Sua velha mochila amarela jogada no chão próximo de seus pés, enquanto seus cotovelos estavam apoiados na mesa, seu queixo em uma de suas mãos. Seus olhos focados na televisão, e pela primeira vez, Renjun notou que Jeno parecia preocupado demais enquanto olhava para o que se passava nas notícias.

Ele se aproximou da mesa com cautela, o copo de café em mãos. Seu pescoço se virou em direção a tela, curioso com o que havia capturado a atenção de seu colega. Em um lado da tela, havia uma repórter usando uma blusa rosa e um blazer cinza; do outro, um familiar borrão vermelho e azul, balançando-se de prédio em prédio, se afastando da gravação trêmula de um cidadão.

_"E em outras notícias,"_ A voz da repórter era suave, porém séria enquanto ela olhava em direção a câmera.  _"O misterioso herói mascarado, popularmente conhecido como Homem-Aranha, foi avistado esta tarde enquanto impedia um assalto em um apartamento no Queens. Enquanto alguns dizem que o Homem-Aranha é o herói que essa cidade precisa, o Departamento de Polícia de Nova Iorque ainda procura pela identidade do vigilante, alegando que ele está causando desordem na—"_

"Corajoso, não?" Renjun disse, enquanto colocava o copo de café sobre a mesa. "Esse garoto aranha, ou qualquer que seja o nome dele."

Jeno olhou humildemente para o café, sussurrando um agradecimento enquanto olhava para Renjun em seguida. Seus olhos vagaram em direção a televisão novamente, pareciam perdidos. Na verdade, os olhos de Jeno pareciam carregar uma decepção que Renjun não soube explicar o motivo, talvez fosse pelas notícias?

"O Homem-Aranha, você quer dizer."

"É," Renjun disse, assentindo. "Ele apareceu do nada a dois anos atrás e 'tá em todo lugar. O que você acha disso dele ajudar com todas essas coisas?"

"Ah, é o lance dele sabe?" Jeno respondeu, dando de ombros. "Se ele não desse conta, ele provavelmente não estaria ajudando a resolver vários crimes pela cidade. Acho ele bem legal, pra um cara que usa máscara e roupa colada. Não acho que ele é só um vigilante, ou sei lá, um criminoso."

"Você fala como se conhecesse ele," Renjun disse, rindo. Os olhos de Jeno se arregalaram por alguns segundos, e ele balançou a cabeça furiosamente em negação.

"Conhecer ele? Não, não. É claro que não!" Ele riu nervosamente, pegando seu café e levando a sua boca rapidamente, queimando sua língua e sussurrando xingamentos. "Eu só acompanho o trabalho dele sabe?"

Renjun ficou em silêncio, analisando a reação do garoto. Não havia nada de diferente nele, mas seu nervosismo era suspeito. Jeno não fazia o tipo de pessoa que ficava nervosa do nada, ele era confiante consigo mesmo a maior parte do tempo. Sempre sabia o que fazer e suas emoções eram bem controladas e calculadas. Renjun arqueou uma sobrancelha, analisando o colega que parecia estar mais interessado em seu copo de café.

"Gosto dele," O garoto de cabelos loiros confessou depois de um grande período de silêncio. "Ele é interessante. Provavelmente maluco, mas admiro a coragem dele. Acredito que ele é o que a cidade precisa no momento."

E então, o sino acima da porta tocou novamente, e um grupo de adolescentes adentrou a cafeteria com mochilas em seus ombros e livros pesados em suas mãos. Eles se sentaram em uma das mesas acolchoadas no canto, e Renjun suspirou enquanto dava uma última olhada em Jeno.

"Essa é a minha deixa," O garoto disse, colocando dois dedos próximos de sua têmpora e fazendo um cumprimento para Jeno. "Espero que você tenha uma boa noite. E Jeno," ele levantou sua cabeça quando ouviu seu nome ser chamado. "Você realmente deveria dormir mais, você está decadente cara."

Jeno abriu sua boca para responder, mas Renjun já estava longe demais para que ouvisse qualquer que fosse a resposta; então ele se contentou em continuar sentado na cadeira, suspirando em derrota. Assistindo o outro andar em passos largos até o grupo de adolescentes sentados na mesa, preparado para anotar seus pedidos. Os cabelos loiros de Renjun balançavam nas luzes fluorescentes do local, e isso o deixava mais deslumbrante — mesmo que estivesse de costas. Jeno apoiou seus braços na mesa e colocou sua cabeça entre eles, dando uma última olhada no garoto.

Mesmo com os olhos pesados por causa do sono excessivo, ele ainda os obrigou a ficar abertos por mais alguns segundos, enquanto assistia Renjun sorrir enquanto falava com os estudantes. E foi a última coisa que ele viu antes de se render ao sono e tirar um curto cochilo.

🕸️🕸️🕸️

 

O primeiro pensamento na cabeça de Renjun quando ele fechou a porta da cafeteria e sentiu o ar frígido da noite de outono, foi que tudo que ele queria era chegar em seu apartamento e dormir a noite toda.

Estava exausto, mas sabia que seu trabalho estava em casa, esperando para ser finalizado — e isso era a única coisa que o mantinha acordado. Ele rapidamente procurou pelas chaves no bolso de sua jaqueta, trancando a porta enquanto ignorava o ar gélido beliscando suas bochechas. Fechou o zíper de sua jaqueta, arrumou a alça de sua mochila nos ombros e começou a andar.

Jeno, como sempre, havia pegado no sono pouco tempo depois de conversarem, e ido embora duas hora antes de Renjun fechar a cafeteria, acenando enquanto se despedia. O resto da noite foi tranquila, mais dois clientes apareceram para se reabastecer de café e logo depois foram embora para se aventurar no frio da noite em Nova Iorque, deixando-o sozinho. Ser liberto do confinamento da cafeteria, fez com que o garoto respirasse fundo o ar do outono. Ele atravessou a rua e fez seu caminho até o apartamento que ficava a apenas quinze minutos da cafeteria e de sua faculdade.

Não sabia dizer quanto tempo fazia que estava andando, mas acabou notando o som de passos atrás de si. Se ele não estivesse tão perdido em seu próprio mundo, Renjun teria notado que aqueles passos pesados estavam seguindo-o desde o momento que ele saiu da cafeteria. De início, o garoto não deu atenção para isso, achando que era apenas algum outro cidadão inocente andando para o mesmo caminho que ele. Afinal, ele estava em Nova Iorque, e a cidade tinha uma população tremenda. Era a coisa mais comum ter pessoas fazendo o mesmo caminho que o seu.

Ele virou à esquerda na esquina de uma rua, continuando seu caminho até o apartamento. A única luz que iluminava seu caminho eram os feixes cinzentos da lua que estava no céu escuro da noite, e algumas lâmpadas oscilantes dos postes nas ruas que Renjun passava ocasionalmente. Ele virou a esquerda novamente, ouvindo os passos com mais clareza. Talvez, estivesse exagerando. Sua mente continuava a lhe dizer que poderia ser apenas uma pessoa andando o mesmo caminho, mas como em todas as cidades, a presença de  _stalkers_ não era incomum. Renjun não era medroso, mas segurou sua respiração enquanto tentava olhar sorrateiramente por seu ombro para ver quem estava o seguindo. Um homem a alguns passos de distância, o capuz de sua blusa estava em sua cabeça, cobrindo seu rosto.

Renjun imediatamente decidiu mudar sua rota para não ser pego por aquela figura. Poderia muito bem ser um ladrão, e tudo que ele menos precisava naquele momento era ser assaltado. Andou para a esquerda, depois à direita, atravessou a rua e fez seu caminho de volta para a cafeteria.

E a cada segundo, ele continuava a ouvir os passos pesados; se apressando junto com os seus para manter o passo. Ele nem havia notado o quão rápido estava andando até olhar novamente para trás e ver que o homem continua a segui-lo.

Em um ato de loucura, Renjun decidiu virar em uma esquina e correr até dar de cara com um beco vazio e escuro. Adentrou a escuridão sem hesitar, seu coração batendo forte em seu peito com o temor e por ter corrido rápido, seus ouvidos abafados devido ao barulho alto de seus batimentos. Continuou andando até parar em frente a uma parede de tijolos, era o final do beco. Sem saída.

Se virou de costas e começou a fazer o caminho de volta. E então, o que antes era temor, acabou por se tornar medo, preenchendo-o por inteiro. Se ele voltasse, o homem poderia estar esperando; a melhor saída, era continuar no beco — poderia se esconder até que sentisse que era seguro sair. Seus olhos vagaram ao redor, procurando por algo que ele pudesse usar para se esconder. E antes que pudesse avistar a grande lixeira, pelo canto de seus olhos, ele conseguiu ver uma sombra se aproximando.

Quando se virou, deu de cara com o homem de capuz, que estava bloqueando seu caminho. Agora, era possível ver seu rosto além da silhueta de seu capuz preto. Uma tatuagem de estrela em seu pescoço, uma cicatriz acima de sua sobrancelha esquerda. A imagem do homem na cafeteria a algumas horas atrás voltou a cabeça de Renjun.

"Mas que inferno, é você." O garoto disse, bufando. Não deveria estar aliviado, mas era melhor ter que lidar com esse tipo de situação do que com um ladrão ou alguém armado. "O que diabos você quer comigo?"

"Só quero conversar com você, doçura." Renjun conseguiu notar que o homem sorriu por debaixo de seu capuz. "O que você está fazendo aqui sozinho?"

"Acredito que não seja da sua conta, senhor Brutamontes." Ele respondeu áspero, tentando passar pelo homem, que rapidamente o impediu, segurando-o pela cintura. O sangue de Renjun começou a borbulhar novamente, odiava quando aquele homem o tocava.

"Não tão rápido." Ele disse, agora rindo prazeirosamente. "Estava ansioso para encontrar você sozinho desse jeito."

E Renjun não hesitou nem mais um segundo. Os dedos de sua mão direita se fecharam em um punho, que foram em direção ao nariz do homem automaticamente. Ele soltou Renjun, enquanto se afastava murmurando xingamentos em meio a grunhidos de dor. O garoto estava mais do que satisfeito, estava querendo fazer aquilo a pelo menos semanas desde que o cara havia começado a aparecer constantemente na cafeteria para mexer consigo.

O problema de Renjun, foi achar que somente um soco seria o bastante para se vangloriar. Ele deveria ter corrido, mas continuou parado, esperando pelo o próximo passo do homem. Em comparação ao homem em sua frente, Renjun era pequeno e possivelmente fraco, mas ele nunca foi do tipo que deixava tamanho o abalar.

"Agressivo, pelo jeito," o homem disse, seu nariz estava sangrando e ele sorria. Uma visão horrenda e assustadora, Renjun sentiu um frio em sua espinha, mas não ia se acovardar naquele momento. "Não tem problema, gosto de garotos como você."

Renjun não foi rápido o bastante para desviar do homem, que acabou segurando o garoto num aperto de ferro que era quase impossível de se libertar. E mesmo que Renjun soubesse se defender, de nada adiantaria se seus braços estavam imobilizados e ele estivesse tão frenético que não sabia o que fazer. Ele carregou Renjun — que estava tentando ao máximo se libertar — até o final do beco sem saída, enquanto o cercava próximo da parede. Ele sabia o que viria naquele momento.

Uma das mãos do homem foi em direção a sua boca, tentando impedi-lo de gritar por ajuda — e Renjun não era idiota, ele sabia que gritar não ia adiantar de nada. O homem estava se mexendo, e Renjun fechou os olhos tentando não pensar no pior. Em uma última tentativa de tentar se libertar, ele mordeu com força os dedos do homem, que afastou a mão da boca do garoto enquanto grunhia com mais dor.

"Quer saber? Eu estou cansado dessa brincadeira." Ele disse, bravo dessa vez.

A mão que não foi mordida foi em direção a garganta de Renjun, apertando forte ao ponto do garoto sentir sua respiração sendo cortada. Seus pés estavam balançando no ar, e suas mãos que agora estavam livres, tentaram ao máximo atingir o rosto do homem. Lágrimas estavam começando a se formar em seus olhos, enquanto ele sentia seus pulmões queimarem pela falta de oxigênio. Ele fechou os olhos, tentando não pensar que ele realmente morreria daquela maneira ridícula.  _Pelo menos eu dei um soco nele,_ ele pensou.

"Vamos lá, isso não é jeito de tratar ninguém, cara."

Uma voz desconhecida ecoou pelo beco, fazendo com que o homem se assustasse e soltasse o pescoço de Renjun. Ele caiu sobre o chão, batendo a cabeça enquanto respirava pesadamente, tentando respirar o máximo de oxigênio possível. Sua visão estava turva enquanto tentava procurar por quem havia dito aquilo, e o homem em sua frente fazia o mesmo.

"Um verdadeiro cavalheiro." A voz do estranho era jovial, provavelmente pertencia a um garoto da mesma idade que Renjun. Estranhamente calma e reconfortante para a situação em que estavam. Indiferente, enquanto estalava a língua em reprovação.

Quando sua visão se ajustou, ele olhou para o ínicio do beco repleto de escuridão, a procura da fonte da voz. Aquela pessoa estava ali o tempo todo ou havia se materializado do nada?

"Quem está aí?" o homem rosnou. "Por que não toma conta da sua própria vida ao invés de atrapalhar?"

"E por que você não arranja briga com alguém do seu próprio tamanho?" A voz respondeu em menos de segundos, como se já estivesse com a resposta pronta. Ele esperou por uma resposta, que nunca veio. "Vamos adivinhar o que vem a seguir? Você provavelmente vai dizer para eu me foder ou algo do tipo, certo? Cara, vocês todos são tão previsíveis, e mesmo assim nunca facilitam pra mim."

"Vai tomar conta da sua própria vida, seu mer-"

Antes que pudesse finalizar, algo surgiu da escuridão e aterrissou no rosto do homem em questão de segundos. Ele imediatamente se afastou de Renjun, grunhindo em confusão enquanto tentava passar suas mãos no que estava em seu rosto. A cabeça de Renjun começou a doer devido ao tombo que havia levado quando o homem lhe soltou abruptamente. Mas conseguiu ver o que estava no rosto do outro, era fino e grudento, brilhando num tom de prata e parecia gosmento. Lembrava estranhamente uma teia de aranha. O homem não perdeu tempo em ir em direção a escuridão, punhos preparados para o ataque mesmo que não estivesse enxergando bem.

"Bem aqui!" o garoto disse sarcasticamente. "Oh, errou de novo. Sabe, você não é muito nisso."

Renjun se esforçou para tentar ficar de pé, colocando suas mãos ao redor de sua cabeça para fazer a dor latejante parar por alguns segundos enquanto ele semicerrava seus olhos para ver melhor na escuridão. De onde estava, só conseguia ver o homem socando o nada enquanto virava-se para todos os lados, a outra figura ainda impossível de ser avistada. Quando tentou avistar melhor o garoto, Renjun ouviu um grunhido de dor vindo do mesmo. O homem havia conseguido acertar um soco no abdômen da pessoa, e com sua outra mão tirava a teia que atrapalhava sua visão.

"Ok, essa doeu de verdade." O garoto misterioso respondeu.

E antes que ambos pudessem continuar sua briga, Renjun havia conseguido juntar forças para se levantar e cutucar o ombro do homem, que se virou e mal teve tempo de entender a situação. Mais um soco certeiro em seu rosto, fazendo com que ele apagasse instantaneamente. Renjun sorriu vitorioso, ignorando a dor em sua cabeça.

"Dois socos em uma noite, isso foi mais do que eu poderia desejar." O garoto loiro disse, enquanto dava uma risada fraca.

"Ei, belo soco!" O garoto misterioso disse. "Isso foi muito legal."

Parado em sua frente, vestido da cabeça aos pés numa roupa colada, estava ninguém mais que o vigilante mascarado de Nova Iorque. O tão comentado Homem-Aranha. Ele era um pouco mais alto do que Renjun esperava, e muito mais musculoso. Seu rosto estava coberto pela máscara, então não havia muito que ele pudesse dizer sobre.

"É você!" Renjun exclamou.

"Eu?" o Homem-Aranha parecia confuso, mas logo ajeitou sua postura enquanto fazia pose. "Oh claro, claro. Sou eu! Somente, uh, o Homem-Aranha, herói da vizinhança. Salvar donzelas em perigo é meu lance, sabe?"

"Não sou uma donzela em perigo, e eu tinha a situação sob controle total."

Uma grande mentira, pois se o Homem-Aranha não tivesse aparecido, Renjun possivelmente teria morrido minutos atrás por asfixia. Mas ele não daria o braço a torcer, não quando havia sido chamado de  _donzela em perigo._

"Foi mal, eu..." O herói disse, parecendo envergonhado. "Eu não quis dizer que você é uma donzela, e nem que você é uma garota. Também não quis dizer que garotas são donzelas em perigo. Tipo, é, garotas são bem fortes também, e—"

"Tudo bem, garoto aranha. Guarde seu discurso para as câmeras. Eu preciso ir para casa." Renjun o interrompeu. Sua cabeça estava latejando com mais intensidade, e ele provavelmente nem perderia tempo tentando fazer seu trabalho de filosofia aquela noite. Tudo que ele queria era deitar-se em sua cama e dormir por dias.

"Garoto aranha?" O outro sussurrou, quase não notando que Renjun já estava saindo para fora do beco. "Ei! Você não quer que te acompanhe?" ele continuou, andando em direção ao outro.

"Aposto que você tem muitas outras donzelas em perigo para salvar." O garoto loiro disse, notando que o Homem-Aranha estava com uma mochila em seus ombros. Não dava para ver a cor e nem como era, mas ele achou aquilo cômico e levemente fofo. "Nós vemos por aí, garoto aranha."

Renjun fez a mesma saudação que havia feito para Jeno na cafeteria e seguiu seu caminho, ansiando por seu apartamento e sua cama.

🕸️🕸️🕸️

 

Renjun viu Jeno novamente numa quinta-feira.

O garoto estava ansioso para lhe contar sobre seu encontro com o herói mascarado de Nova Iorque, esperando para ver a reação de seu colega que havia deixado claro que era fã do garoto aranha. As quintas eram os únicos dias que Renjun tinha classes juntas com Jeno; e após uma palestra muito entediante de Antropologia, o garoto viu o colega saindo casualmente pela porta, e Renjun apressou seus passos para alcançá-lo.

A questão é que Jeno já sabia do ocorrido da terça-feira por meio de fofocas e conversas rápidas nos corredores de pessoas que Renjun nem ao menos conhecia. E o maior erro do garoto, foi ter dito ao seu amigo Jaemin sobre o encontro com o herói, pois era óbvio que ele espalharia tudo pela faculdade. Afinal, alguém havia encontrado o Homem-Aranha, a pessoa mais legal de Nova Iorque; e era uma novidade você avistar aquela pessoa.

"Jeno!" Renjun gritou, vendo o garoto com sua mochila amarela se afastando, alheio aos arredores.

O garoto de cabelos castanhos se surpreendeu ao ouvir seu nome sendo chamado pela voz doce do outro. Ele se virou em direção ao chamado, vendo Renjun andar em sua direção vestindo uma calça de moletom preta e um agasalho cinza. Não demorou muito para que o alcançasse, e ambos andassem lado a lado para fora do prédio, em meio a massa de pessoas que faziam o mesmo caminho.

"O que posso fazer por você nesta bela tarde?" Jeno disse, colocando as mãos nos bolsos de sua calça.

"Estou te procurando desde quarta," Renjun respondeu, levemente sem fôlego. "Você não vai nem acreditar no que aconteceu."

"Digamos que eu já sei."

"O quê?!" Renjun parou por alguns segundos, observando Jeno continuar seus passos. "Quem te contou?"

_Maldito Na Jaemin,_ Renjun pensou logo depois. Estava arrependido de ter contado aquilo para alguém tão fofoqueiro quanto o garoto de cabelos rosa. Jeno riu suavemente, enquanto esperava Renjun voltar a andar ao seu lado. Ele colocou as duas alças de sua mochila amarela nos ombros, enquanto o outro garoto voltava a andar em passos largos. Renjun nunca havia notado, mas a mochila de Jeno tinha seu nome escrito em letras grandes com canetinha preta — exatamente como mães faziam com os pertences de seus filhos no fundamental. Fofo, porém levemente infantil.

"Sinceramente Renjun, é tudo que as pessoas estão falando ultimamente. Acho que ninguém conseguiu manter segredo com isso." Jeno piscou, indicando que ele sabia quem havia espalhado a notícia. "Me diga: como é o Homem-Aranha?"

"Honestamente," Renjun disse, um sorriso curto em seus lábios. "Não achei ele tudo isso."

Jeno quase se engasgou com a própria saliva ao ouvir aquilo. E quando tentou falar algo, sua voz estava aguda demais. Ele tapou sua boca, limpou a garganta e olhou novamente para Renjun, enquanto pensava em algo.

"Como assim ele não é tudo isso?" Ele parecia ofendido.

"Ele fala demais, e no final quem nocauteou o cara fui eu." Havia um certo tom esnobe nas palavras de Renjun. "E além do mais, ele me chamou de donzela em perigo. Você sabe que eu odeio isso."

"Mas o que diabos aconteceu exatamente?" Jeno disse, interessado em saber o ponto de vista de Renjun para o ocorrido naquela noite.

"Lembra aquele cara na cafeteria que você deu uma encarada e me atrapalhou quando eu estava prestes a socar ele?" Jeno assentiu. "Então, ele me perseguiu quando eu estava indo pra casa. Mas não se preocupe, eu consegui dar dois socos nele." Renjun disse de peito erguido, fazendo com que Jeno desse risada.

"Você quer mesmo que eu acredite que você deu dois socos em um cara que é, sei lá, oito centímetros mais alto que você. E um desses socos foi capaz de nocautear ele?"

"Se você não acredita, então pergunte pro Homem-Aranha quando você cruzar com ele algum dia." Seu tom de voz estava ofendido. Ele odiava quando Jeno não acreditava em suas palavras ou duvidava de sua força por causa de sua estatura. Por Deus, Renjun nem era tão baixo assim.

"E deixe-me adivinhar." Jeno continuou depois de um curto tempo em silêncio. "Você não agradeceu ele."

E a culpa preencheu Renjun. Ele realmente não havia agradecido, havia sido levemente arrogante com alguém que havia salvo sua vida sem querer absolutamente nada em troca. E talvez fosse por isso que ele não parava de pensar no herói, porque sua arrogância e petulância havia falado mais alto do que sua educação e gratidão. Renjun fez uma nota mental de que agradeceria ao Homem-Aranha caso cruzasse com ele novamente.

"Sabe o que mais me irrita em você?" Jeno negou com a cabeça, curioso pela mudança de assunto repentina. "O fato de que você me conhece tão bem enquanto eu o conheço apenas superficialmente." Jeno ficou em silêncio, sua expressão mudou para algo que Renjun não conseguiu decifrar. "Enfim, deveria ter agradecido. Tipo, ele salvou a minha vida e eu deveria ter sido educado. Devo isso a ele."

Jeno notou o quão sincera eram as palavras de Renjun, e olhou em direção ao garoto que estava de cabeça baixa, pensativo enquanto olhava para seus tênis vermelhos velhos e surrados de tanto que o garoto os usava. Os cabelos loiros de Renjun brilhavam com os pequenos feixes de luz solar do céu azul do outono, e Jeno achou aquilo hipnotizante. Ele respirou fundo o ar fresco, sentindo o cheiro de café a distância, exalando o ar logo em seguida.

Ele nunca foi o tipo de pessoa que ficava nervosa ao redor de Renjun, e nem tinha motivo para agir de tal maneira. Ambos cresceram juntos e mesmo que a amizade não fosse como antigamente, ambos tentavam manter a essência dela — que era Renjun ser arrogante e Jeno petulante. Mas ultimamente, tudo parecia diferente. Renjun parecia diferente, sendo que ele não havia mudado absolutamente nada em si mesmo; seus cabelos continuavam loiros, seu gosto por música era o mesmo; sua arrogância e independência eram as mesmas. Talvez, os olhos de Jeno que estivessem diferentes, enxergando Renjun como alguém além de seu antigo vizinho e amigo de infância.

"Ei, hm, sobre o projeto de Antropologia que temos que fazer," Jeno disse enquanto passava uma mão em seus cabelos, chamando atenção de Renjun. "Estava pensando se você gostaria de ser meu parceiro?"

Geralmente, Renjun negaria. Ele odiava fazer trabalhos com parceiros ou em grupos, ele era autoritário demais, e sabia que só havia uma pessoa no mundo que o aturava. Ele mesmo — e talvez, Lee Jeno. Mas naquela tarde, ele resolveu aceitar a proposta do colega.

"Claro." Até Jeno ficou espantando com a resposta, já estava preparado para receber um não. "Podemos nos encontrar no domingo e decidir qual vai ser a parte de cada um?"

"Renjun, ei!" a voz familiar de Jaemin atrapalhou a resposta de Jeno. Jaemin estava sentado em um banco qualquer com um grupo misto de pessoas, acenando para Renjun. Fez sinal para que o garoto viesse até o banco, e ele já estava pronto para se aproximar quando notou que Jeno ainda estava ali ao seu lado.

"Foi mal," Renjun disse vagamente. "Nos vemos domingo na cafeteria, pela tarde?"

"Sabe, se eu não te conhecesse, diria que está me convidando pra um encontro." Jeno respondeu isso querendo parecer petulante como sempre, mas acabou corando com a ideia de ir num encontro com Huang Renjun. Não conseguia entender o que havia de errado consigo ultimamente.

"Bom, se você diz." Renjun piscou para o outro, deixando-o sem palavras enquanto ia em direção a Jaemin.

🕸️🕸️🕸️

 

Naquela noite, Renjun mal conseguiu dormir. Ele culpava o estresse da vida acadêmica, constantemente tendo de fazer milhares de tarefas e os testes que estavam prestes a começar. Quando o relógio mostrou que era quase uma da manhã, Renjun ainda estava sentado em sua mesa com o notebook aberto enquanto terminava a última sentença de sua dissertação de sete páginas. Ele esteve nessa mesma posição por quase horas, e precisava urgente de uma pausa ou acabaria enlouquecendo se tivesse que escrever mais uma palavra.

Colocou uma jaqueta qualquer que estava jogado no chão em seu corpo enquanto saía de seu apartamento, andando pelo corredor em direção ao elevador, ignorando o jeito como seus joelhos estalavam devido ao fato de ter ficado na mesma posição por muito tempo.

Em menos de 5 minutos, ele já estava na cobertura de seu apartamento, a vista aberta do céu escuro o acalmando imediatamente. Não estava tão frio como as outras noites, e depois de inalar o ar refrescante, ele estava suspirando aliviado. Precisava tanto disso depois de horas trabalhando em suas tarefas da faculdade. Andou até o parapeito de concreto que havia na beira da cobertura e se apoiou sobre. Observando as cores vibrantes e animadas, os prédio e arranha-céus que complementavam Nova Iorque; cada janela iluminada com feixes de luz amarelada ou alaranjada, trazendo um tipo peculiar de calmaria para o garoto.

O som de buzinas de carros, sirenes ao longe, a ocasional cacofonia da cidade que parecia equivalente aos batimentos cardíaco da mesma. Renjun conseguia ver as pessoas andando pela rua abaixo de si. Silhuetas voltando do trabalho, estudantes cafeinados e casais em momentos românticos. O céu estava vazio e escuro, como um grande cobertor se esticando pela cidade; mas a lua continuava brilhando em toda sua glória, belíssima e esplandescente em meio às luzes artificiais.

Uma brisa suave interrompeu a quietude que havia na cobertura, balançando os fios loiros de Renjun, deixando notável sua solidão no local. Conseguiu ouvir o som de pés pousando suavemente no chão e se virou por pura curiosidade — ele gostava da solidão do momento, mas seria interessante conversar com alguém também. Na escuridão próxima a porta, estava  _ele_ em todo seu esplendor levemente esquisito; e por mais que fosse uma situação diferente, Renjun continuava não se sentindo intimidado. A pessoa andou para perto, e Renjun pode notar o vermelho e azul de sua roupa.

"Você de novo?" ele perguntou, bem-humorado.

"Desculpa, não quis te assustar." A voz familiar e jovial se movia pela brisa da madrugada e dançava ao redor dos ouvidos de Renjun. "Juro que não foi minha intenção."

"Você acha mesmo que me assustou?" Renjun perguntou. Algo no jeito como aquele vigilante agia, fazia com que ele se sentisse confortável o bastante para conversar como se fosse com um amigo.

"Cheguei a conclusão de que você é bem diferente de qualquer outra pessoa que já conheci."

"O que faz aqui?" Renjun mudou de assunto pelo simples fato de não saber o que responder. Não estava tímido, é óbvio que não estava. Ele deu um passo na direção do herói, que deu um passo para trás, voltando a escuridão.

"Você provavelmente vai achar isso super estranho," ele começou. "Mas eu queria checar se você havia chegado bem em casa. Você tinha batido a cabeça, fiquei preocupado."

"Mas que honra ter o próprio Homem-Aranha preocupado comigo." Renjun disse, colocando as costas de sua mão na testa, encenando uma cena dramática. "Ou será que você está me perseguindo na verdade?" ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, enquanto olhava para a pessoa nas sombras.

"Não! É claro que não!" ele respondeu, quase desesperado. "Eu só... Você sabe, estava de passagem na vizinhança. Estava prestes a acabar a vigia da noite quando passei por aqui e vi você. Deve ser o destino, não é mesmo?"

"Garoto aranha, eu não acredito em destino." Renjun respondeu, uma risada saindo de seus lábios quando notou o silêncio do vigilante. "Antes que me esqueça, gostaria de te agradecer pelo o que você fez na terça. Provavelmente se não fosse por você, eu não estaria aqui agora." As palavras eram repletas de sinceridade, e o herói notou isso. Ele sorriu por dentro da máscara, sabendo bem que o garoto em sua frente não seria capaz de ver.

"Não há de que." Ele respondeu singelo. Não havia mais nada a dizer, Renjun estava grato e o Homem-Aranha havia aceitado sua gratidão. Apenas mais uma rotina na vida do vigilante mascarado.

"Não vá achando que eu vou te retribuir de alguma maneira." Renjun disse, mexendo no zíper de sua jaqueta. "Afinal, fui eu quem nocauteou o homem."

"Retribuir?!" O Homem-Aranha quase se engasgou ao repetir as palavras de Renjun, quase como se fosse a coisa mais absurda que já tinha escutado. "Não é por retribuição que faço o que faço, juro. Faço isso pela cidade e pelas pessoas nela. Consigo dormir melhor à noite sabendo que homens terríveis como aquele cara não estão por aí aterrorizando pessoas."

"Sua reputação realmente lhe procede," Renjun disse. "Você realmente merece toda a notoriedade que tem depois desse discurso."

"E além do mais, você tem um belo soco e bastante força. Também poderia ser um herói se quisesse." Renjun quis dar risada com as palavras do garoto, mas havia um tom de seriedade nelas. E ele não se atreveria a rir.

"Não faz meu tipo. Sabe toda essa roupa coladinha e manter a identidade secreta." O garoto de cabelos loiros disse enquanto apontava para o corpo do Homem-Aranha que estava na escuridão. "É necessário bastante coragem pra se colocar em perigo todos os dias e noites pelas pessoas."

"Não é nada que eu não consiga aguentar." O garoto respondeu com certa confiança. Renjun sorriu enquanto observava.

"Sabe, eu não gosto de conversar com as pessoas sem ver o rosto delas." Renjun comentou, enquanto se afastava da pessoa nas sombras, voltando para perto do parapeito.

"Se você me ver, não será mais um mistério." O outro garoto respondeu. "E perderia a graça, não é mesmo?"

Renjun ficou em silêncio, observando novamente as pessoas na rua agora quase vazia. Ele não estava ignorando o Homem-Aranha, ele só não tinha uma resposta para o momento. O que era diferente, já que Renjun sempre tinha uma resposta pronta. Talvez fosse a gratidão, ou o mistério de não saber quem era aquela pessoa, mas algo fazia ele se sentir esquisito.  _Isso que acontece quando você é grato demais a alguém,_ ele pensou. Estava tão perdido em seus próprios devaneios que mal ouviu os sons distantes de várias sirenes.

"Talvez, eu te veja novamente," Homem-Aranha disse, já se preparando para ir em direção aos sons. "Tenho que ir, mas posso dizer que foi um prazer conhecê-lo... Qual o seu nome mesmo?"

"Eu nunca lhe disse," Renjun respondeu, rindo suavemente. "E se eu disser, não vai mais ser um mistério. Perderia a graça, não é mesmo?" A repetição das próprias palavras fez com que o herói desse risada. Um som genuíno e agradável, ecoando pela noite escura.

"Se analisar bem, é justo." Ele disse, saindo um pouco da escuridão para ir em direção ao outro prédio. "Foi um grande prazer te conhecer, apesar das circunstâncias terríveis. Fique fora de perigo, mesmo que você saiba dar um belo soco. E não se esqueça de descansar também."

Renjun não teve tempo de respondê-lo, ouvindo apenas o som de pés correndo. Quando tentou procurar pelo vigilante, o garoto já estava balançando de prédio em prédio graciosamente, azul e vermelho se afastando enquanto Renjun sorria para si mesmo. O Homem-Aranha havia desaparecido pelo horizonte, se misturando com as luzes e virando um com a cidade.

(E se Renjun tivesse prestado atenção o bastante, teria notado um borrão amarelo nas costas do herói enquanto ele se balançava pelos prédios. Algo na forma de uma mochila.)

🕸️🕸️🕸️

 

Os dias seguintes passaram num piscar de olhos.

O domingo passou rápido velozmente enquanto Renjun e Jeno trabalhavam arduamente por algumas horas até o horário de fechar da cafeteria. E os dois garotos quase não se viam pelo resto da semana, exceto durante as noites após as nove horas. O garoto sempre entrava tropeçando na cafeteria e se sentava no mesmo local. E com o passar dos dias, as notícias sobre pessoas avistando o misterioso Homem-Aranha aumentavam.

Na sexta-feira pela tarde, quase a noite quando as poucas estrelas no céu estavam quase desaparecendo no céu poluído que começava a ficar mais escuro com as horas. Renjun se encontrava numa festa de fraternidade cheia e glamourosa. Ele achou que seria uma boa ideia ir aquela festa no seu dia de folga. Seria interessante interagir com a vida noturna depois de tanto tempo trabalhando o turno da noite; mas no momento que entrou o local, notou que não estava aproveitando tanto quanto queria.

Ele havia perdido Jaemin e alguns de seus outros amigos no momento que entrara no local, e a garota o olhando no canto da sala quase a festa inteira estava o deixando mais desconfortável ainda. Um copo vermelho estava em sua mão direita enquanto ele tentava escolher entre ir embora ou ir até a varanda e ficar por lá.

O ar no local estava começando a ficar pesado demais para o gosto de Renjun, e ele precisava urgentemente de ar fresco. Deu um último gole no líquido dentro do seu copo e foi andando até a varanda — que em sua percepção estava vazia, já que grande parte das pessoas estavam dentro da casa.

"Puta Merda!" Renjun exclamou assustado, enquanto notava a presença de outra pessoa apoiada na grade da varanda. "Eu não sabia que tinha alguém aqui."

Quando a figura se virou, Renjun ficou aliviado de ver que era apenas Jeno. Ele colocou a mão em seu peito, tentando controlar seus batimentos devido ao susto. Jeno sorriu quando notou a presença do colega.

"Sem problemas," ele disse. "Sinta-se livre para se juntar a mim na varanda dos fugitivos de festas."

Jeno parecia um pouco distante, pensativo com algo. Renjun andou em direção a grade, parando ao seu lado enquanto olhava para a cidade.

"Não esperava encontrar você aqui. Sempre achei que fazia o tipo que ia para festas e aproveitava elas de verdade."

Conversas sem arrogância e petulância estavam sendo uma diferença em sua rotina de amizade com Jeno. O garoto sempre tinha uma resposta para tudo na ponta de sua língua, mas ultimamente optava pelo silêncio, ou por concordar com Renjun. E o garoto de cabelos loiros não estava preocupado, só achava tudo aquilo peculiar em demasiado. E mesmo que negasse, era interessante conversar com Jeno como iguais e não dois colegas de faculdade prestes a sair no soco um com o outro.

"Você realmente não me conhece," Jeno disse rindo, e Renjun sentiu-se ofendido. "O que faz aqui?" perguntou, mudando de assunto.

"Precisava de um tempo depois de tantas noites trabalhando, pensei que vir em uma festa seria interessante." Ele respondeu, suspirando. "E você?"

"Meu amigo Mark me obrigou a vir. E como festas não são muito minha praia, resolvi ficar aqui na varanda mesmo."

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, olhando para a cidade iluminada em sua frente. Ultimamente, o que mais acontecia entre eles era um silêncio quase excruciante, algo completamente distinto na amizade deles. Era como se estivessem regredindo de colegas que amigavelmente brigavam para completos estranhos começando uma amizade. E Renjun não gostava daquilo, não gostava de um Lee Jeno silencioso.

Olhando para o outro, ele notou que o garoto estava o encarando, seu lábio inferior preso entre os dentes. Seus olhos se transformando em meia luas, enquanto ele sorria na direção do garoto de cabelos loiros — e Renjun arriscava dizer que Jeno já estava o olhando a um bom tempo. Ele ficou o encarando, surpreso com tal reação. Havia algo de errado com Jeno ultimamente, e Renjun queria descobrir o que era.

"Você anda estranho ultimamente." Renjun sussurrou, como se não quisesse que o garoto ao seu lado ouvisse.

"Estranho?" ele perguntou, seu sorriso sumindo aos poucos e dando espaço para uma expressão confusa.

"É," Renjun havia iniciado uma conversa onde, pela primeira vez, ele não tinha palavras prontas em sua boca. "Não sei explicar. Você anda meio afastado, e nem me responde da mesma maneira."  _Ou talvez, eu esteja exagerando._

Jeno não respondeu de imediato, ficou olhando para o céu, suspirando. Não entendia o que estava passando consigo mesmo ultimamente, ele deveria se comportar como sempre, mas algo lhe dizia que não. Ele não queria ser mais petulante com o outro, queria tratá-lo como seu amigo. Mas Renjun não era seu melhor amigo e nem cogitava a ideia de ser, eles não passavam de antigos vizinhos que eram colegas de faculdade. Jeno precisava dar um jeito em seus sentimentos, ou acabaria se tornando dependente.

"É meio triste, não acha?" Ele disse depois de um tempo. A noite estava bonita, e mesmo que não parecesse tão frio, Renjun estava agradecido de ter colocado uma jaqueta jeans pois a brisa leve ainda estava gélida.

"O quê?"

"Como não dá pra ver as estrelas aqui na cidade." Jeno respondeu, seu rosto ainda virado em direção ao céu escuro e vazio. "É por isso que gosto de acampar. Olhar a estrelas e assistir o sol nascer é uma das minhas coisas favoritas."

E Renjun notou o quanto não sabia absolutamente nada sobre o garoto ao seu lado. Em sua percepção, Jeno parecia o típico garoto popular bonito que gostava de festas e passar cada dia com uma pessoa diferente. Essa era a imagem que Renjun criara para ele, um estereótipo que não se aplicava ao garoto de maneira alguma. Como poderia imaginar que alguém como Jeno gostava de coisas como olhar as estrelas e assistir o sol nascer.

(Se parasse para analisar, o cansaço de Jeno poderia vir principalmente do fato dele assistir o nascer do sol todos os dias. Mas Renjun estava sempre ocupado demais pensando em discussões com ele para analisar quem era seu colega de verdade.)

"Nunca imaginei que você gostava desse tipo de coisa." Renjun disse sincero, olhando para o céu também.

"Coisas simples me fascinam, pelo fato de serem simples." continuou, sua mente provavelmente vagando. "Ninguém dá atenção a elas, por isso não enxergam sua beleza."

Talvez fosse a brisa leve batendo nos cabelos castanhos de Jeno, ou no jeito como ele olhava o céu escuro e amplo, como sua expressão e palavras pingavam nostalgia, e Renjun não pode deixar de notar sua magnificência. Parecia tão belo, tão singelo e hipnótico, atraindo todos os olhares para si — no caso, eram só os olhos de Renjun que estavam sendo atraídos. O garoto não pode deixar de notar que nunca havia visto Jeno daquele jeito, tão apaixonante que ele poderia até mesmo sucumbir.

Renjun balançou sua cabeça em negação. Isso era errado demais, ele não deveria estar possivelmente gostando de Jeno, ele deveria estar sendo petulante e não apaixonante. Renjun estava com problemas, e o maior deles era Lee Jeno ao seu lado, brilhando mais do que a lua.

"Interessante o seu modo de percepção," Renjun respondeu, tentando ignorar todos os elogios que sua cabeça estava criando para classificar o garoto ao seu lado. "Também gosto de observar as estrelas, mas há vezes que fico tão acostumado com o abstrato da cidade, que acabo esquecendo de observar as coisas simples."

"São os efeitos da cidade grande." Jeno disse, um sorriso novamente em seus lábios avermelhados e levemente ressecados pelo frio. "Porém, há beleza na cidade também."

"Você acha?"

"Claro." Os olhos de Jeno brilhavam como mil estrelas quando ele olhou na direção de Renjun, e algo naquele olhar fez o coração do garoto de cabelos loiros parar por alguns segundos. Aquele olhar fazia Renjun se sentir o mundo inteiro, e ele não negava que era bom se sentir daquela maneira.

Os dois ficaram silencioso, olhando um para o outro enquanto davam risadas tímidas. Esse tipo de coisa nunca acontecia, eram raras as vezes que Renjun ria timidamente. Jeno estava diferente, e Renjun notou que ele mesmo também estava. Ambos pareciam pessoas completamente distintas do que eram a algumas semanas atrás.

Aquele momento peculiar porém agradável foi finalizado quando dois garotos entraram na varanda, conversando sobre o notável Homem-Aranha e algum possível ato célebre dele nos dias passados. Renjun não deixou de notar o modo como Jeno ficou rígido ao ouvir o nome do herói.

"O que você acha dele agora?" Renjun perguntou, tentando aliviar a possível tensão que havia no garoto.

"Quem?"

"O garoto aranha."

"Acho ele legal, não há muito o que dizer de alguém que mal conheço." Jeno respondeu, suspirando. "E você? Ainda acha que ele não é tudo isso?"

Renjun ponderou sobre a pergunta. Havia falado com o Homem-Aranha aquele dia na cobertura de seu apartamento e nunca mais havia o visto — exceto pelas notícias no jornal e murmúrios de pessoas ao redor. Ainda achava o herói falante demais, porém ele parecia mais agradável. Havia sido uma conversa boa para a madrugada, e feito Renjun se sentir bem, porém nada além disso. O Homem-Aranha continuava sendo apenas um herói que cruzava com Renjun algumas vezes, nada além. Ele continuava sendo ele mesmo, enquanto Renjun acreditava que estava virando alguém completamente diferente.

"Bom, pela demora, posso dizer que provavelmente sua opinião mudou." E lá estava, a petulância novamente colorindo o tom de voz cansado de Jeno.

"Ainda acho ele falante demais, porém ele ficou mais agradável e aceitável. Não conheço ele direito para dizer o que acho." Renjun respondeu, sincero.

"Você é a primeira pessoa que não faz um discurso dizendo que ama o Homem-Aranha." Jeno disse, rindo.

"Não tenho costume de puxar-saco para qualquer tipo de pessoa." Renjun respondeu, puxando as mangas de sua jaqueta jeans.

Jeno continuou rindo suavemente, olhando para suas mãos juntas e notando os calos em seus dedos. O silêncio novamente preencheu os dois, as batidas abafadas da festa e a conversa dos dois garotos ao lado sendo o único som passando entre eles. Conversas altas e gritaria foram audíveis também, provavelmente devido alguém ter bebido demais.

"Ei, posso te perguntar uma coisa?" Jeno perguntou, seu timbre era baixo, quase um sussurro que Renjun demorou a entender pelos outros sons do locais.

"Claro."

A pergunta demorou a vir, Jeno ficou subitamente quieto enquanto pensava. Batalhando consigo mesmo para transformar seus pensamentos em palavras, procurando pelo melhor jeito de dizer o que estava perturbando-o a tanto tempo.

"Bem, digamos que tem essa pessoa que é muito importante pra mim. E tem essa coisa tipo, bem importante, que eu gostaria muito de contar. Mas o problema é que não posso fazer isso, porque tenho receio de que a pessoa se decepcione quando eu contar. O que acha que devo fazer?"

Agora foi a vez de Renjun ficar quieto enquanto ponderava nas palavras de Jeno. Pareciam confusas demais e ele havia perdido o fio da meada quase duas vezes enquanto o garoto falava.

"Hm," Renjun começou, cauteloso. "Qual a lógica de você esconder isso dela? Sabe, a vida é curta demais para isso, e pode ser que amanhã seja tarde demais. E se você não contar e acabar se arrependendo por isso?" ele continuou, olhando para a cidade luminosa. "Há momentos na vida em que temos que escolher se aquela pessoa vale o risco. Se você acha que ela vale a pena, então corra esse risco!"

Ambos os garotos se olharam ao mesmo tempo, um olhar profundo e cheio de pensamentos que nunca seriam proferidos. O castanho dos olhos de Jeno suavizaram, enquanto sua mente se enche de pensamentos que Renjun jamais saberia; seus olhos continuavam brilhando, e o outro garoto se perguntava como era possível todas as estrelas do céu de Nova Iorque estarem nos olhos de Jeno. Seus cabelos castanhos ainda balançavam levemente sobre a brisa, seus lábios se abriram, como se ele quisesse dizer algo, mas ele os fechou.

"Jeno, eu—"

Renjun foi interrompido pelo som alto de sirenes abaixo da varanda, carros correndo em direção a uma parte contrária ao local onde os dois garotos estavam. Ambos se penduraram na grade, procurando para ver o caminho que as sirenes estavam fazendo, dando de cara com carros de polícia, ambulâncias e bombeiros indo em direção a uma rua perto. O som da festa havia diminuído, enquanto um garoto aparecia na varanda dizendo para os outros dois:

"Cara, tem um incêndio rolando no final da esquina! A rua inteira 'tá fechada."

Renjun e Jeno se entreolharam preocupados, entrando rapidamente na sala de estar. Um grupo pequeno de pessoas havia se formado em frente a televisão, as notícias locais estavam passando enquanto mostravam um incêndio em um apartamento. Chamas alaranjadas e fortes saindo das janelas abertas, enquanto grandes quantidades de fumaça cinza e preta iam em direção ao céu. Um repórter estava falando rápido em frente a câmera, descrevendo em detalhes o que havia acontecido com o prédio próximo.

Os olhos de Renjun estavam ocupados demais olhando as filmagens das chamas para capturar detalhes do local. Ele nem havia notado que Mark estava próximo agora, olhando inquieto para Jeno.

"Merda!" Jeno proferiu. "Eu preciso ir."

"Ir para onde?" Renjun se virou para o garoto, curioso. "É meia-noite."

"Esqueci completamente que tinha que buscar minha prima no metrô." Ele disse, colocando sua mochila amarela nos ombros, preparado para ir embora. "Ela agora 'tá trabalhando o turno da noite e eu não posso deixá-la andar sozinha a noite assim. Vejo vocês dois depois! Não esqueçam de me contar o que aconteceu depois."

Mark, que já parecia acostumado com as saídas abruptas de Jeno, apenas concordou e disse que lhe contaria depois por mensagem. O garoto já estava quase na porta de saída quando Renjun lembrou-se de algo, andando em sua direção a Jeno enquanto chamava por seu nome.

"Espera, Jeno!" Renjun gritou mais uma vez, fazendo com que o garoto chamado virasse quase de imediato, um olhar de pânico em seu rosto. "Não esqueça que domingo temos que nos encontrar na biblioteca para trabalhar no projeto."

"Pode deixar," ele respondeu, dois dedos em sua testa enquanto ele fazia a mesma saudação que Renjun tinha o costume de fazer. Ele se virou, abriu a porta e acenou uma última vez para os dois garotos que ficaram para trás.

A porta se fechou e a festa continuou. O som alto voltou a tocar junto com uma mistura de gritaria e pessoas bêbadas. Ainda havia um grupo ao redor da televisão, e Renjun suspirou enquanto se juntava a eles. Mark estava ao seu lado, tomando um gole de uma bebida qualquer que estava em seu copo vermelho.

"Típico do Jeno," ele disse. Sua voz estava cansada enquanto ele falava do garoto que era seu melhor amigo, um suspiro derrotado saindo de seus lábios. Mark começou a se afastar, mas Renjun ainda conseguiu ouvi-lo dizendo: "Sempre colocando os outros em primeiro lugar."

🕸️🕸️🕸️

 

Quando o domingo chegou, Jeno não apareceu.

Não sabia se ele havia lhe dado um bolo ou simplesmente esquecido, mas isso não impediu a fúria de Renjun. Ele esperou em completo silêncio na biblioteca da faculdade por quase três horas, enquanto as ligações e mensagens enviadas para o celular de Jeno eram ignoradas ou não recebidas.

Renjun conhecia Jeno o bastante para saber que isso não era típico dele, desaparecer do nada sem dar notícias. E apesar de estar furioso, ele estava muito mais desapontado. Ele passou o dia sozinho em uma mesa, livros e papéis espalhados pela mesma, enquanto ele trabalhava na última parte escrita que faltava para finalmente completar o projeto. Seus olhos volta e meia vagavam em direção ao relógio pendurado na parede oposta, se perguntando se Jeno ainda viria.

Na mesa da bibliotecária, Renjun notou que havia uma pequena televisão que passava silenciosamente as notícias do dia. Ainda estava sendo comentado sobre o incêndio ocorrido na sexta-feira passada; felizmente o garoto aranha havia chegado ao local sem que infortúnios pudessem acontecer. Renjun estava vendo aquilo pela terceira vez, o mesmo vídeo gravado que mostrava uma figura vermelha e azul se pendurando nas paredes do prédio e resgatando moradores do incêndio. Duas garotas próximas suspiraram apaixonadas enquanto assistiam o herói mascarado que no vídeo estava saindo do prédio com um pequeno Corgi em suas mãos. E ele não pode negar que aquilo foi admirável.

Quarta a noite, Renjun estava novamente preso às paredes da cafeteria, trabalhando em um turno de seis horas que felizmente estava quase acabando. Espantosamente, o local estava cheio para um dia no meio da semana — Renjun tinha certeza que grande parte dos clientes estavam ali apenas para fugir da brisa gelada da noite de outono. Ele ouviu o sino da porta tocando, e sentiu o vento gélido entrando rapidamente no local e logo desaparecendo quando a porta foi fechada. Renjun olhou em direção ao novo cliente, logo sentindo a fúria e decepção voltar como um soco certeiro.

Jeno tropeçava enquanto andava em direção a uma mesa. Seus pés cobertos por um velho All Star verde, e ele praticamente estava se arrastando pelo chão, seus pés mal se levantando. Parecia exausto — muito mais do que o comum —, e julgando por seus cabelos castanhos bagunçados, roupas amassadas e o jeito como se estivesse em outro mundo, Renjun notou que já fazia um belo tempo que o outro não dormia. Sua mochila amarela com seu nome escrito foi em direção ao chão próximo da mesa onde ele estava prestes a sentar. Jeno estava com machucados em seu pescoço e um corte recém-feito em sua bochecha, e ele teve dificuldade para se sentar, grunhindo baixo enquanto o fazia.

Mesmo estando furioso, Renjun não pode deixar de sentir pena. Ele culpava seus estranhos novos sentimentos ainda sem significado. Serviu um copo de café puro e andou até a mesa, imaginando como o confrontaria. Jeno quase não notou a presença de Renjun, sua cabeça estava abaixada enquanto ele tentava ignorar a dor excruciante em seu corpo.

"Você realmente é uma caixinha de surpresas, não é mesmo Jeno?"

Os olhos do garoto brilharam ao ouvir a voz tão familiar. Ele passou uma mão sobre sua franja grande e bagunçada, querendo olhar melhor para o outro. Renjun estava imparcial, o copo de café ainda em sua mão; seu tom de voz parecia duro.

"Renjun—"

"Primeiro, você me dá um bolo. E agora você me aparece aqui como se tivesse acabado de sair de uma briga com uma gangue qualquer." Renjun interrompeu Jeno, suas palavras eram severas. "Onde você estava Jeno?"

"Um imprevisto acabou surgindo," ele respondeu, sua expressão era de puro arrependimento. "Me desculpe."

"Vamos ver, você se desculpa pelo o quê?" Renjun colocou o café sobre a mesa, cruzando seus braços em frente ao peito. "Por ter me feito esperar por quase três horas? Ou por não ter atendido minhas ligações e respondido as mensagens? Hm, tenho certeza que você está se desculpando por eu ter de terminar o projeto inteiro sozinho."

Jeno ficou em silêncio, nenhuma palavra adiantaria. Ele estava realmente arrependido, mas sabia que Renjun não ouviria nenhuma de suas desculpas. Ele estava preparado para ir, mas como o destino tinha um certo desprezo pelo garoto, todos os criminosos de Nova Iorque resolveram agir naquele domingo e nos dias seguintes — e Jeno ainda estava com dores do incêndio ocorrido na sexta-feira. Ele queria tanto dizer a verdade para Renjun, mas de que adiantaria? Isso acabaria só o colocando em perigo.

"Você nem tem a decência de me responder." Renjun disse, rindo com desdém. O sino na porta tocou novamente, e mais clientes entraram. "Não posso ficar aqui de conversa com você, mas não precisa se preocupar com o projeto porque eu já entreguei. Não há de quê, e não precisa pagar pelo café, é por minha conta. Você 'tá um lixo."

Renjun se foi antes que Jeno pudesse agradecer pelo café e por finalizar o projeto sozinho, ou tentar se desculpar novamente. O garoto de cabelos loiros suspirou fundo, tentando afastar todos seus sentimentos enquanto sorria falsamente para os clientes em sua frente. Jeno passou as mãos machucadas e cheias de calos em seu rosto, gemendo baixo pela dor que sentia. Ele sabia bem que Renjun estava nervoso e que ficaria daquele jeito por pelo menos mais alguns dias, e não o culpava. Não podia simplesmente lhe contar onde estava e o que estava fazendo. Ou talvez, ele poderia?

Infelizmente, Jeno não teve uma chance sequer de conversar com Renjun, já que o garoto o ignorou no dia seguinte, na terça, na quarta e até na quinta. Ele tentava procurar por Renjun pelo campus, mas sempre chegava tarde demais. Ele assistia o garoto se afastar a cada dia que passava, se transformando num completo estranho.

Mesmo quando adentrava o café todas as noites, Renjun sempre estava ocupado demais para  _realmente_ conversar, trocando poucas palavras ou só cumprimentos. Então, o garoto se contentava em fazer o de sempre, se sentar em uma mesa e pegar no sono com o som das conversas das pessoas no local.

Durante seus devaneios antes de finalmente pegar no sono, Jeno se perguntava o que estava os afastando. Se era a contínua fúria de Renjun ou simplesmente a rotina de ambos. Tudo que ele queria era se redimir de verdade, mas Renjun parecia tão inacessível ultimamente.

🕸️🕸️🕸️

 

Encontrar Renjun na cobertura de seu apartamento não era algo incomum. Grande parte de seu tempo livre era passado naquele local, observando o céu noturno ou olhando para a cidade movimentada abaixo. Aquela sexta não foi diferente. Não havia trabalhos para fazer e nenhum compromisso social que ele aceitara por pura educação. Andou calmamente até a cobertura e se posicionou em um local onde poderia observar os prédios a qualquer canto que olhasse. Renjun estaria contente até mesmo se pegasse no sono ali, com o barulho distante do motor dos carros sendo uma canção de ninar e a vista sendo a lua e as luzes das janelas agindo como estrelas daquela metrópole.

Ele sempre perdia a noção do tempo quando estava ali. Nunca sabia dizer se fazia minutos ou horas, mas não se importava. Renjun passava muito mais horas na cobertura, ponderando sobre tudo que estava sentindo enquanto observava o céu.

Ultimamente Jeno andava aparecendo demais em seus pensamentos, como uma lembrança não desejada. E ele continuava dizendo a si mesmo que o garoto estava vagando em sua mente por causa de tudo que ele o fez passar naquele domingo. Mas sabia que essa não era a verdade. Lee Jeno estava passando por sua cabeça pelo simples e notável fato de que Renjun talvez estivesse desenvolvendo sentimentos por ele.

O garoto estava tão perdido em seus pensamentos que mal ouviu o barulho suave de pés aterrissando no chão da cobertura. Renjun não se assustou, e nem precisava ouvir a voz do desconhecido para saber quem era. Não conseguiu conter o sorriso que se formou em seus lábios, questionando-se o porquê de sua alegria — talvez fosse por não estar sozinho, quando a pessoa que mais corria em seus pensamentos estava bem ali. O misterioso e mascarado vigilante da cidade, o Homem-Aranha.

"Você não deveria ficar aqui em cima sozinho," a voz preenchendo o silêncio é familiar e gentil. Agora que havia analisado melhor, ele até reconhecia aquele timbre de algum lugar. "Está escuro. Nunca se sabe quem poderia subir até aqui."

"Sabe garoto aranha, acredito que ninguém seria capaz de subir um prédio de 20 andares só pra me fazer mal." Renjun disse, contendo-se para não rir. "A não ser, que você seja essa pessoa."

"Em minha defesa, eu não estou te seguindo—"

"Apenas aparecendo no mesmo lugar onde estou." Ele interrompeu o herói, que ficou em silêncio. "Por que você está sempre se escondendo nas sombras?"

A pergunta fez com que o mascarado hesitasse. Renjun continuou no mesmo lugar, sabia que não faria diferença ir em direção ao dono da voz, ele se afastaria exatamente como no último encontro.

"Para ficar mais misterioso?"

"Isso é suspeito. O que será que a polícia vai achar de um estranho mascarado que fica me seguindo?"

"Eles nunca seriam capazes de me pegar."

"Temos um exibido aqui." Renjun usou sua mão como leque enquanto se abanava, fazendo o mascarado rir. Sua risada era como música nos ouvidos de Renjun — uma música que ele provavelmente já havia ouvido repetidas vezes, mas não se lembrava quando. "A fama já subiu a sua cabeça?"

"Não há nenhuma fama, as pessoas querem me ver preso. Algumas até me querem morto." Havia uma leve tristeza colorindo seu tom de voz, e Renjun não deixou de notar.

"E há pessoas que te admiram. Eu mesmo presenciei duas garotas caindo de amores por você quando salvou aquele cachorro do incêndio no prédio."

"Espero que você seja uma delas," a resposta saiu quase como um sussurro, mas o tempo foi tão perfeito que Renjun conseguiu ouvi-la como se tivesse sido dita em alto e bom som.

"Talvez eu seja. Você é legal e te acho bem corajoso, mesmo você ficando no escuro todas as vezes que nos encontramos. Não tenho uma opinião concreta sobre você, garoto aranha." Renjun achava esquisito como aquele estranho conseguia despertar sua total sinceridade. A última vez que ele se recorda de ter sido tão sincero foi quando conversou com Jeno.

"Você tem um jeito muito peculiar de elogiar as pessoas. Agradeço de qualquer maneira." O herói ainda estava na escuridão, mas Renjun poderia garantir que ele estava fazendo algum tipo de pose enquanto dizia isso. "Admito que a atenção que recebo é bem legal, mas ninguém sabe quem sou eu sem essa máscara. Então, não faz muita diferença."

"E como você se sente com isso?" perguntou, curioso. Não havia tristeza no tom de voz do herói, mas algo parecia fora do normal.

"Não ligo. Sabe, o anonimato me faz sentir mais modesto." Ele respondeu. "Mas eu também perco noção de quem sou, em certos momentos. Com essa máscara, eu me sinto invencível. Sem ela, eu sou patético."

"Já pensou que talvez você não seja patético?" Renjun não soube o que o fez dizer aquilo. Ele desconfiava de quem era a pessoa por trás da máscara, mas e se estivesse errado? E se fosse alguém completamente diferente?

"Como não seria?" O herói respondeu, rindo sem humor.

"Porque você é o Homem-Aranha. Independente de todos ou ninguém saber, de estar usando ou não uma máscara. Você continua sendo a mesma pessoa."

"Você falou igual alguém bem importante para mim."

"É mesmo?" Renjun perguntou, confuso. É bem provável que aquela não fosse a pessoa que ele achava que fosse.

"Sim, ela me disse que a vida é curta demais para continuar se escondendo."

Um sorriso sincero e genuíno apareceu nos lábios de Renjun. Quando se levantou do local onde estava sentado e andou em direção ao herói — uma figura alta, com corpo magro porém musculoso, parado nas sombras como se fosse seu habitat —, ele já não tinha mais dúvidas. Aquela pessoa havia passado quase semanas aparecendo em sua mente e sonhos, tanto usando aquela máscara vermelha e azul, quanto sem ela.

"Isso é um pensamento bastante inteligente da parte dessa pessoa." Renjun respondeu, olhando para o mascarado em sua frente.

"Ele é uma pessoa incrível mesmo. Muito mais corajoso do que eu poderia ser usando essa máscara. É uma pessoa que eu realmente almejo ser."

O herói andou em direção a um dos muros de concreto da cobertura e se apoiou nele, parecia perdido em pensamentos — talvez preso em alguma tormenta pessoal. Renjun queria se aproximar, mas sabia que deveria dar espaço para ele. Afinal, o Homem-Aranha continuava sendo uma pessoa comum como qualquer outra, com seus próprios problemas e receios.

Mas sua curiosidade estava falando mais alto do que sua ética. Ele precisava saber quem era aquela pessoa, precisava confirmar os pensamentos que estavam lhe tirando a paz a um bom tempo. Se aquele mascarado fosse a pessoa que ele imaginava, então ele poderia dormir bem essa noite. Sabendo que estava apaixonado pela pessoa que mais admirava no mundo.

O garoto andou calmamente em direção ao herói, que continuava parado como uma estátua — sua respiração era a única indicação de que era uma pessoa viva. Ele se apoiou da mesma maneira ao lado do herói — e pode notar os músculos bem definidos por debaixo da roupa possivelmente feita de látex.

"Posso saber seu nome?" A voz de Renjun era um doce sussurro sendo carregado pela brisa da madrugada.

"Pensei que já soubesse meu nome." O herói disse, rindo logo em seguida pela reação do outro.

"Seu verdadeiro nome, idiota." disse, bufando.

Quando o mascarado se virou para olhar para Renjun, os dois estavam próximos um do outro, e havia uma diferença de altura notável entre ambos. Algo naquilo pareceu familiar para Renjun, como se ele já tivesse estado em uma situação como aquela. Obviamente era comum para ele ter que lidar com homens altos — geralmente arrumando briga, já que Renjun não tinha travas em sua língua na hora de ofender pessoas grotescas —, mas não era o que acontecia com o Homem-Aranha. Tudo com ele parecia algo que o garoto de cabelos loiros já havia presenciado ou vivenciado com alguém.

"Eu acho," o herói pausou, hesitando em dizer o resto de suas palavras. Engoliu em seco, seu coração batia mais forte no peito e suas mãos estavam suando por dentro de seu uniforme. Era incrível o poder que Renjun tinha sobre o garoto — até mesmo quando ele se sentia invencível, Renjun conseguia fazê-lo hesitar. "Eu acho que você já sabe meu nome."

Já não havia mais volta para a curiosidade de Renjun, que parecia ter sido ativada automaticamente após as palavras serem proferidas. Arqueando uma sobrancelha e virando sua cabeça para o lado, ele olhou em direção ao garoto mascarado que o encarava. Se tivesse parado para pensar em suas ações, Renjun com certeza não teria feito aquilo, mas não estava em sua sã consciência. Tudo que ele queria, era saber quem era aquela pessoa.

Poderia ser um completo desastre e uma decepção, mas Renjun também não teve tempo de pensar nisso. Lentamente, suas mãos começaram a ir em direção ao rosto do outro garoto, a fábrica da máscara nas pontas de seus dedos era macia — provavelmente a roupa não era feita de látex. O herói não se movia enquanto os dedos do garoto traçavam caminhos pelas bochechas cobertas pela máscara. O coração de ambos batiam rápido, e Renjun nem sabia dizer o porquê do seu estar batendo tanto assim, mas ele conseguia ouvi-lo, abafando todos os sons ao redor. Seus dedos agora estavam no pescoço do garoto, se enrolando ao redor da máscara e puxando-a lentamente para cima.

O primeiro pedaço de pele exposta fez com que Renjun prendesse a respiração. Era uma reação ridícula, mas ele realmente não sabia o que esperar de tudo isso. Sua mente o enchia de incógnitas, possibilidades e todas elas acabavam com ele se decepcionando. O que faria se aquela não fosse a pessoa que ele esperava?  _Ah, me desculpe. Eu pensei que você fosse meu colega de faculdade Lee Jeno por quem eu estou apaixonado e não faço a mínima ideia de onde surgiu todos esses sentimentos. Foi mal aí._

Renjun não tinha mais tempo para ficar se afogando em suas paranoias pessoais, puxou a máscara de uma vez. O rosto do herói estava exposto, e ele fechou os olhos enquanto se afastava para ver quem era a pessoa.

Jeno.

Jeno estava bem ali parado em sua frente, seus cabelos castanhos bagunçados após tirar a máscara. Seus olhos da mesma tonalidade que os cabelos estavam arregalados, olhando timidamente para Renjun. As luzes da cidade e a lua o iluminavam de um modo utópico enquanto ele antecipava alguma reação. Jeno estava lindo, na verdade, ele era lindo. E Renjun estava tão perdido em observá-lo como uma obra de arte que mal teve tempo para reagir. Seus dedos traçaram delicadamente a cicatriz nova em sua bochecha — a mesma que ele havia aparecido na cafeteria algumas noites atrás.

Estava tão aliviado. Suspirou enquanto observava o garoto em sua frente. Rindo consigo mesmo logo em seguida, como poderia estar tão nervoso a alguns minutos atrás e estar tão aliviado agora? Por Deus, ele estava mesmo apaixonado pelo garoto em sua frente. Jeno estava confuso, enquanto olhava para Renjun dando risada como se tivesse contado uma piada.

"O que é tão engraçado?" perguntou.

"Eu já sabia." O garoto sussurrou, se sentindo contente.

"Como você sabia?" Jeno perguntou, chocado. Renjun tinha um sorriso em seu rosto, e nas luzes da cidade ele brilhava radiante. Quase como um sol durante a madrugada. Jeno não queria perder tempo conversando, ele queria mesmo era beijar Renjun.

"Digamos que você não é nada discreto." O garoto de cabelos loiros riu suavemente. "As noites indo para o café com machucados novos e sempre cansado como se tivesse corrido pela cidade toda; sempre ficando alerta quando ouvia sirenes de polícia. E teve aquela vez que você estava no café quando passou nas notícias sobre um assalto a banco onde havia reféns e você saiu correndo, e magicamente o Homem-Aranha apareceu no local em questão de minutos. Muito suspeito, não acha?"

Jeno não conseguiu conter a risada que saiu de seus lábios, um som tão melodioso nos ouvidos de Renjun. A mão de Renjun ainda estava no rosto do garoto, que se inclinou apoiando-se nela. O toque era morno e familiar, acalmando Jeno por inteiro.

"Às vezes," Jeno disse, seus olhos fechados aproveitando a maciez do toque. "Acabo esquecendo do quão perceptível você é. Deveria ter sido menos suspeito."

"Foi realmente tudo suspeito, mas o que me deu a confirmação foi a sua mochila amarela. Nas duas vezes que nos cruzamos, você estava usando-a. Acho que você deveria tirar o seu nome dela, sabia?"

"Em minha defesa, eu sempre cruzava com você quando estava pronto pra ir pra casa. Geralmente escondo ela aqui na sua cobertura." Jeno disse, rindo timidamente.

"Então por isso cruzei com você naquela segunda noite." Renjun disse para si mesmo.

Os olhos de Jeno estavam abertos agora, brilhando como as estrelas no céu, passando uma sensação de esperança e satisfação. Jeno era hipnotizante, a cidade a quem ele era devoto em proteger atrás de si como uma paisagem de fundo. Era quase impossível não ficar preso naquela visão, e ele também não queria olhar para mais nada. Renjun estava se afogando no olhar de Jeno, observando cada pequena parte de sua alma, se apaixonando mais a cada segundo.

Jeno começou a se aproximar, e os olhos de Renjun fecharam automaticamente, antecipação fazendo seu estômago embrulhar e seu coração bater mais forte. Nem sabia que precisava sentir os lábios do garoto até aquele momento. Quando Jeno finalmente o beijou, Renjun mal teve tempo de saborear os lábios do outro, o garoto se afastou rapidamente. Ainda estava próximo, seus olhos abertos enquanto tentava colocar para fora o que estava pensando.

"Você tem certeza de que é isso que você quer?" Jeno perguntou, seu tom de voz era repleto de preocupação. "É que você nunca deu a entender que gosta de mim, e eu não quero te forçar a nada, e eu—"

Entendia a preocupação de Jeno, mas ele não tinha tempo para isso. Uma coisa que Renjun nunca conseguia compreender era seus sentimentos. O garoto já havia deixado claro que não tinha tempo para isso, e por esse motivo raramente se relacionava com alguém. Mas Jeno era uma exceção, ele queria ter algo com o mesmo. O garoto de cabelos castanhos estava em sua cabeça desde a noite da festa, e até mesmo quando havia o deixado nervoso no domingo. Ele estava constantemente na cabeça de Renjun, e isso não era algo corriqueiro.

Renjun não perdeu tempo e o puxou para perto novamente, selando seus lábios pela segunda vez. Não durou muito, mas foi o bastante para que ele pudesse sentir a maciez dos lábios de Jeno enquanto se conectavam aos dele. Renjun se afastou arfando, seu nariz esbarrando levemente com o de Jeno enquanto sorria.

"Já vai fazer dias que você está em minha cabeça, Jeno." A voz de Renjun era quase um sussurro, e Jeno sorria abertamente enquanto olhava para o garoto em sua frente. "Você acha realmente que eu não tenho certeza do que quero, garoto aranha?"

Jeno o beijou dessa vez, lenta e apaixonadamente enquanto tentava deixar claro todos os sentimentos que tinha por Renjun por meio daquela ação tão singela e íntima. As mãos de Jeno pegaram o rosto do outro, cuidadosamente o trazendo mais perto para aprofundar o beijo, e Renjun cedeu facilmente. Suas mãos indo em direção aos cabelos castanhos e lisos próximo de sua nuca, dedos puxando os fios. As mãos de Jeno foram em direção a sua cintura, envolvendo-o. E quando se afastaram, a testa de Jeno estava apoiada na de Renjun; os peitos arfando e ele não fazia nem ideia de quanto tempo Jeno estava querendo que aquilo acontecesse.

"Posso te mostrar algo?" A voz de Jeno estava cansada e cortada enquanto respirava.

Renjun assentiu, ainda estava sem forças para falar depois do beijo. Os olhos de Jeno brilharam enquanto ele andava até a outra barreira de cimento, se pendurando nela e ficando na ponta, preparado para pular. Renjun soltou um suspiro de desespero, recordando-se logo em seguida que Jeno era o Homem-Aranha, e provavelmente já havia feito aquilo milhares de vezes. Ele fez sinal para que Renjun viesse em sua direção, e o garoto foi sem hesitar.

"Acredita em mim?" ele perguntou, sua mão estendida para que Renjun subisse no parapeito.

"Em tese, sim." Renjun respondeu, receoso. "Na prática, não tenho tanta certeza. Menos certeza ainda quando você está estendendo a mão para que eu suba em cima de um parapeito no vigésimo andar de um prédio."

"Apenas, segure minha mão." Jeno disse, rindo da preocupação do garoto de cabelos loiros. "Você sabe que eu nunca deixaria nada te machucar."

"Já disse que não preciso de proteção, Jeno." Renjun respondeu aquilo de costume. Gostava desse sentimento que o garoto tinha de querer protegê-lo, mas tinha que lembrá-lo de que ele não era alguém indefeso. "Milhares de vezes, se me recordo bem."

"E não estou dizendo que vou te proteger. Estou dizendo que nunca vou deixar nada te machucar."  _Mesmo que essa pessoa seja eu mesmo._

Jeno nunca seria capaz de machucar uma mosca, Renjun sabia disso. Ele era bondoso e precioso demais para o mundo que vivia; dizia 'sim' para pessoas que nem ao menos mereciam e sempre defendia todos, sem exceção. Renjun sabia que isso era um costume de Jeno, querer proteger todos mesmo quando não havia necessidade, algo que havia desenvolvido com os tempos sendo herói.

O garoto de cabelos loiros respirou fundo e colocou sua mão na de Jeno, sendo entrelaçada pelos dedos do garoto, ajudando-o a subir no parapeito. O coração de Renjun batia forte, olhando para baixo enquanto via a altura que estavam, os carros e pessoas ficando minúsculos. Jeno colocou sua mão na cintura de Renjun, trazendo-o para mais perto e o segurando com força, e tudo que o outro podia fazer era confiar no garoto ao seu lado.

"Jeno, se você me deixar cair, eu juro por tudo que é sagrado que voltarei dos mortos pra te assombrar." Foi o que saiu dos lábios de Renjun, a risada de Jeno preenchendo o ambiente enquanto os dois saltavam juntos.

🕸️🕸️🕸️

 

Batidas na janela de seu quarto foi o que fizeram Renjun acordar abruptamente naquela noite.

Inicialmente, o barulho fez com que ele se assustasse enquanto sentava-se rapidamente em sua cama, procurando freneticamente pela fonte do som em seu quarto vazio e escuro — sendo iluminado apenas pelas luzes da cidade e da lua que vinham de sua janela, fazendo um brilho misto de cinza e tons alaranjados no chão do quarto.

Por um momento, ele achou que havia sonhado com aquele som. Mas então, ele regressou, baixo e próximo. O garoto virou seu pescoço para olhar para a janela, vendo uma sombra que fez um calafrio passar por sua espinha. Esfregou seus olhos, e olhou novamente para a janela, vendo a figura familiar de um garoto usando vermelho e azul. Se levantou rapidamente da cama, indo direção a sua janela para abri-la.

Na noite que Jeno havia admitido ser o Homem-Aranha e ambos pularam do parapeito, com Jeno oferecendo a mão num pedido silencioso de confiança, ele deu para Renjun uma das noites que o garoto guardaria para sempre em sua memória. Não sabia para onde estavam indo, mas consentia com qualquer que fosse sua escolha. Jeno o surpreendeu ao levá-lo por toda cidade, balançando-se de prédio em prédio, Renjun sentia que estava voando, uma experiência única e surreal; e como se não fosse o bastante, Jeno o levou até o topo do  _Empire State,_ logo abaixo da antena. Não havia ninguém lá, e ninguém podia vê-los abaixo do céu brilhante com a vista de Nova Iorque no horizonte.

Renjun se sentia infinito, o mundo inteiro estava na palma de suas mãos naquele momento.

Ambos ficaram a noite inteira conversando. No caso Renjun ficou apenas ouvindo atentamente Jeno lhe contar histórias sobre como ele havia se tornado o herói mascarado de Nova Iorque com seus poderes peculiares, e assistindo o sol nascer em cima dos prédios e arranha-céus.

Não havia palavras para descrever o quão perfeito era a vista de um dos pontos mais altos da cidade. Assistir as frestas do sol dourado aparecerem no horizonte e preencher a cidade com brilhos saturados de laranja, rosa e roxo, se mesclando numa obra prima impressionistas que poderia deixar qualquer artista plástico com vergonha de suas obras. E Renjun não queria admitir tão cedo, mas Jeno ficava mil vezes mais perfeito com aquela iluminação sobre si, sorrindo enquanto falava.

Ele queria que aquela noite nunca acabasse, mas eventualmente ela chegou ao fim. E quando Jeno o levou de volta para a janela de seu quarto e partiu, tudo que Renjun pensava e sonhava era com os lábios de Lee Jeno.

Uma semana havia passado desde então, e tudo que Renjun fazia era se aproximar mais de Jeno — e se apaixonar mais ainda. Ele era tudo que o garoto mais pensava ultimamente; então escutá-lo e vê-lo em sua janela já era o bastante para fazer com que borboletas se formassem na ponta de seu estômago. Estava sentado na escada de saída de emergência próximo da janela, se apoiando no prédio e parecendo bastante exausto. Um novo corte fresco em sua bochecha, uma linha vermelha que ele não dava atenção enquanto cochilava suavemente. Renjun abriu a janela, colocando sua cabeça para fora; um Jeno com um sorriso cansado e olhos quase fechados.

"Não sabia que você era romântico dessa maneira," Renjun se segurou para não sorrir com a visão. "Agradeço por não jogar pedras em minha janela, Romeu."

"Me esforço para ser o mais romântico possível para você."

Provavelmente não era nada demais, porém isso não impediu Renjun de corar com aquelas palavras. Ainda era tudo novo demais para ele, ter alguém que se esforçava para ser romântico — ou que fazia isso naturalmente, como era o caso de Jeno.

"A que devo a honra de ter sua ilustre presença em minha janela as duas da manhã?"

"Me desculpe, te acordei?" ele perguntou inocentemente, coçando seus olhos. "Eu queria te ver."

Renjun não conseguiu conter o sorriso que se abriu em seus lábios. E nem suas bochechas coradas, ou seu coração batendo mais forte no peito. Jeno realmente acabaria sendo sua morte se tudo continuasse daquela maneira.

"Não me acordou não," Renjun negou, mas Jeno provavelmente sabia a verdade — já que os fios loiros do garoto estavam bagunçados e seu rosto amassado pelo travesseiro. "O que houve com seu rosto, Jeno?"

Uma mão foi em direção a seu rosto, como se ele tivesse se esquecido do corte que havia ali. Encolheu-se quando tocou, provavelmente estava doendo, mas sorriu e fingiu que não era nada. Isso era outro costume de Jeno, esquecer de si mesmo e fingir para que ninguém se preocupasse.

"Oh, essa coisinha? Não é nada, não precisa se preocupar." Ele sorriu, seus olhos virando meia luas. "Acabei me envolvendo em uma briga, mas está tudo bem. Juro. Você precisa ver como o outro cara ficou." O tom convencido em sua voz enquanto falava sem parar fez com que Renjun o olhasse com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Algo que ele nunca se acostumaria tão rápido: um Jeno falante que simplesmente vomitava todas as palavras quando estava ao seu lado.

"Entra aí. Vou limpar esse corte."

"Bem, se você insiste."

Ele sorriu de lado, entrando pela janela. Seus olhos vagaram pelas quatro paredes que nunca havia visto, notando todas as decorações e a prateleira cheia de pertences e livros; roupas que Renjun não teve tempo de recolher estavam jogadas pelo chão e na mesa cheia de livros da faculdade havia uma caixa vazia de comida Chinesa da noite passada. Há um aroma doce no quarto que faz a cabeça de Jeno se lembrar automaticamente de Renjun — provavelmente um perfume, sabonete ou shampoo. Ele perguntou sobre o dia do garoto enquanto se sentava na cama, e o mesmo respondeu contando sobre suas aulas entediantes do dia enquanto ia em direção ao banheiro a procura de algo para limpar o machucado.

Jeno achou o quarto confortável — a verdade é que Jeno acharia qualquer lugar confortável se estivesse na presença de Renjun.

Com o tempo, Renjun notou que Jeno aparecer com machucados em sua janela seria uma coisa corriqueira, já que o mês seguinte foi inteiro dessa maneira. Nas primeiras vezes em que aparecia, ele acabava assustando Renjun, mas com os dias, o garoto começou a ficar acordado até tarde, esperando avidamente próximo a janela.

Grande parte das vezes, ele está com roxos ou cortes pequenos e frescos. Renjun sempre o entregada uma bolsa de gelo ou limpava os cortes; algumas vezes, ele nem estava machucado, e aparecia com a premissa de que apenas queria ver Renjun antes que o mesmo fosse dormir. E todas as vezes, ele ouvia o garoto falar sobre seu dia, perguntando mais sobre Renjun do que si mesmo, e não importava o quanto o garoto de cabelos loiros tentasse conseguir informações sobre o que Jeno havia feito todas as noites, o assunto sempre era mudado.

Renjun não se importava de Jeno não lhe dizer nada, ele somente queria saber mais sobre o outro. Queria que Jeno tivesse um apoio, alguém para conversar quando tudo estivesse pesado em seus ombros. Ele não sabia se era receio de lhe contar os horrores do mundo, mas sempre deixava claro todas as noites que estaria ali para Jeno em todos os momentos.

E então, o que era rotina para os dois, acabou mudando completamente em uma noite.

Renjun estava em sua cama, enrolado em um cobertor enquanto lia um livro qualquer que Jaemin havia lhe indicado dizendo que era a cara de Renjun ler aquilo. Com o tempo, ele começou a deixar sua janela aberta para que Jeno entrasse sem precisar de formalidades — mas o garoto ainda fazia questão de bater no vidro para deixar clara sua presença, e esperar que Renjun fosse até a janela para recebê-lo. Ele se levantou da cama e perambulou até a janela. Quando Jeno adentrou pelo pequeno espaço, Renjun pode notar que uma parte de seu uniforme estava rasgada no braço esquerdo junto com a pele, e havia machucados e cortes em seu rosto também. E mesmo com tudo isso, Jeno ainda estava sorrindo, garantindo que estava tudo bem.

"Parece que temos uma donzela em perigo aqui, não é mesmo garoto aranha?" Renjun disse irônico, balançando a cabeça.

"Não há problema em querer ajuda de vez em quando, não é?" Jeno sorriu de lado, passando suas mãos nos cabelos loiros úmidos de Renjun e indo em direção a sua cama.

"Eu já volto, ok?" ele avisou, indo em direção ao banheiro para pegar os suplementos.

Alguns minutos depois, ele regressou com tudo em suas mãos, sentando-se ao lado de Jeno em sua cama, suas pernas cruzadas enquanto limpava os cortes como de costume; enquanto Jeno estava com um pacote de ervilhas congeladas sendo pressionadas em seus machucados e em seu ombro dolorido.

Renjun agora estava ocupado tentando costurar o corte no uniforme de Jeno com uma linha azul qualquer que ele por sorte havia achado perdida em suas coisas — Renjun sempre mantinha linha azul para costurar rasgos, costurar foi uma das primeiras coisas que ele aprendeu quando começou a morar sozinho. Como Jeno não podia tirar o uniforme por motivos pessoais que Renjun também não queria saber, ele estava tendo que costurar a roupa enquanto estava no corpo do garoto. E no meio disso, Renjun acabou segurando seu braço com força, fazendo com que Jeno reclamasse baixo e se mexesse sob a cama. Renjun olhou para o garoto, se desculpando enquanto o estudava curiosamente. Jeno notou, olhando de volta para Renjun com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

"O que foi?"

Renjun não respondeu de imediato, parando de costurar o uniforme para passar as pontas dos dedos levemente sobre o corte em seu braço, tomando cuidado para não machucá-lo.

"Dói?"

"Não, é claro que não." Jeno negou com a cabeça ao mesmo tempo, arrumando sua postura, parecendo muito com o Homem-Aranha quando fazia pose para crianças na rua. "É só que— Não é uma sensação agradável. Já passei por coisas piores usando essa roupa."

Os olhos castanhos de Renjun vagaram pelo rosto de Jeno, estudando-o como se já não conhecesse cada detalhe de suas feições, como se não tivesse passado suas mãos nelas. Seus olhos estavam repletos de admiração e nervosismo. Jeno era definitivamente a pessoa mais corajosa que já havia conhecido, arriscando-se para salvar pessoas que jamais saberiam quem ele era. E Renjun não pode deixar de sentir medo. Medo de algo algum dia acontecer com Jeno, medo das coisas que ele escondia para não o preocupar. Em tão pouco tempo, Jeno havia se tornado tão importante, Renjun tinha medo de perdê-lo num piscar de olhos.

"Alguma vez você já sentiu medo?"

"No começo, sim. Hoje em dia, não mais." Ele respondeu, um sorriso confiante em seus lábios logo em seguida. "Honestamente, não há nada que eu não possa lidar agora. E não é tão ruim quanto parece. Desde a mordida, o processo de cura é bem mais rápido."

Renjun não era bom com palavras, por isso seus olhos sempre falavam tudo que seus lábios não conseguiam dizer. E naquele momento, Jeno pode notar a preocupação neles, a dúvida colorindo suas orbes castanhas. Calmamente, ele passou seus dedos no maxilar de Renjun, embalando o rosto do outro com suas mãos. Seu sorriso era quente como os raios de sol do verão, e Renjun sentia seu coração derretendo enquanto apoiava seu rosto sobre a palma de suas mãos cheias de calos. A fim de evitar uma possível prolongação de um assunto que Renjun sabia que Jeno diria quando estivesse pronto, ele sorriu e mudou de assunto.

"Há alguma vantagem nesse tipo de trabalho?" Renjun perguntou, terminando de costurar o uniforme, colocando a agulha e o resto de linha de lado.

"Claro." Jeno disse, observando a costura em sua roupa. "Por exemplo, saber que a cidade está um pouco mais segura. Também tem o fato de que o Homem-Aranha é bem charmoso e tem vários admiradores—"

"O que não faz diferença, já que ninguém sabe que é você." Renjun o interrompeu, dando risada.

"Tem você, também," ele continuou, ignorando o garoto. "E eu posso dizer que essa é a melhor vantagem existente."

Renjun não conseguiu impedir o tom rosado que suas bochechas adquiriram ao ouvir aquilo. Jeno sorriu ao notar, enquanto o outro tentava esconder seu rosto nas palmas das mãos. Com os meses passados juntos, Renjun havia notado o quanto a relação de ambos havia mudado. E não só pelo fato de estarem apaixonados e de se beijarem com mais frequência, e sim porque estavam agindo diferente. Renjun já não sentia necessidade de rebater todos os comentários de Jeno — mas ele ainda não gostava de ficar por baixo.

"Bom, na minha opinião, a vantagem é esse seu uniforme." Ele rebateu, tocando nos braços de Jeno. "Você realmente deveria usar isso mais vezes quando está comigo."

Jeno caiu em gargalhadas, jogando sua cabeça para trás. Renjun sorriu, contente de saber que havia feito o garoto rir daquela maneira. Quando ele o olhou novamente, suas mãos fizeram novamente seu caminho em direção ao seu rosto, puxando-o para mais perto. Seus lábios estavam próximo, e Jeno murmurou algo apenas por educação porque ele já estava completamente perdido.

"Você não sabe o quão grato sou por você estar ao meu lado."

E então, ambos estavam se beijando novamente. Renjun começou a notar o quão irresistíveis eram os lábios de Jeno, e quanto mais o beijava, mais ele se questionava como nunca havia notado os sentimentos que tinha por seu colega. Ele era gentil enquanto deixava os lábios de Renjun se moverem, sua língua explorando cada canto de sua boca, seu lábio inferior sendo capturado pelos dentes de Renjun.

Naquela noite, havia um desejo insaciável preenchendo os dois. Não queriam apenas beijos, e Renjun foi o primeiro a deixar isso claro, seus dedos indo em direção aos cabelos de Jeno e os puxando, e ele não demorou a entender, se arrumando sob a cama enquanto Renjun ia em direção a seu colo; o beijo sendo aprofundado e nenhum dos dois se separando para respirar.

Mas algo pareceu despertar Jeno, assustando-o. Talvez fosse o jeito como Renjun puxava seus cabelos com intensidade, o modo como ele suspirou quando sentiu os lábios de Jeno em seu pescoço, como ambos estavam deixando o desejo falar mais alto. De repente, tudo estava indo rápido demais, cedo demais — mesmo que Jeno quisesse apenas beijar Renjun até que o garoto perdesse sua mente por completo —, e o garoto foi logo lembrado daquilo que mais o assombrava desde o momento que ele decidiu vestir aquele uniforme.

O garoto de cabelos loiros sentiu o jeito como Jeno ficou tenso, quebrando o beijo rapidamente. E Renjun estava tão atordoado e perdido, respirando profundamente enquanto tentava acalmar sua respiração.

"O que foi, Jeno?" Renjun perguntou. "Eu te machuquei? Seu braço está bem?"

"'Tá tudo bem," ele respondeu, ainda tenso. Renjun assentiu, voltando a beijar o pescoço do garoto em sua frente. Murmurando algo que Jeno não conseguiu entender direito, mas sabia que era relacionado a continuar o que estavam fazendo.

"Não, Renjun."

"O quê?"

Renjun saiu rapidamente do colo do garoto, sentando-se na cama com o rosto corado enquanto observava Jeno. Seus cabelos loiros estavam bagunçados e havia um chupão recém feito por Jeno em seu pescoço. Renjun parecia quase como um deus grego, sentado na cama enquanto era iluminado pela luz fraca da lua que adentrava o quarto. Jeno suspirou, estava bravo consigo mesmo pelo o que havia feito. Ele engoliu em seco, sentindo-se inferior enquanto observava o brilho nos olhos nem tão inocentes de Renjun.

"Nós—" ele pausou, procurando por um modo de dizer aquilo. "Nós não podemos fazer isso."

"O que você quer dizer?" ele perguntou, seu semblante repleto de confusão.

"Quero dizer que," ele respondeu, cuidadosamente. "Não podemos fazer isso. Me... Me desculpe. Eu não sei o que estava pensando, deveria ter parado isso antes."

"Jeno, pare de dar voltas." Ao mesmo tempo que a voz de Renjun era fraca, havia autoridade nela. "Parar o quê?" ele já tinha uma ideia sobre o que ele estava se referindo, mas queria que as palavras saíssem de seus lábios. Quem sabe assim, acreditaria melhor.

E naquela noite, Jeno quebrou sua própria promessa. Ele havia dito que nunca deixaria nada nem ninguém machucar Renjun, e era exatamente o que estava fazendo naquele momento. Jeno se odiaria por isso, mas sabia que estava o protegendo.

"Nós," ele sussurrou. "Não pode haver nós, Renjun."

"O que você quer dizer com isso? Como não pode haver  _nós?_ Eu pensei..." a confusão no rosto do garoto aumentou, e dessa vez seus olhos estavam arregalados pelo medo. "Pensei que você queria isso."

E quando Jeno hesitou para responder, Renjun se sentiu ridículo. Ele era oficialmente a pessoa mais patética do mundo, havia realmente se apaixonado por alguém que possivelmente não queria nada daquilo. Havia alimentado a si mesmo com esperanças que possivelmente nem eram reais. Como pode ser tão idiota? Ele deveria ter notado que Jeno não queria nada daquilo. Ele se levantou da cama num pulo, ficando de pé. Renjun não estava em pânico, estava envergonhado na verdade. De coração partido, acima de tudo.

"Meu Deus." Renjun disse enquanto passava suas mãos em seus cabelos. "Eu sou um idiota, incrível." Jeno se levantou e foi em direção a Renjun, tentando abraça-lo, mas o garoto foi rápido em negar seu afeto. Não precisava de um abraço de pena naquele momento, já havia feito papel de ridículo demais para só uma noite. "Realmente achei que você queria algo comigo. Parabéns Huang Renjun, aqui está seu prêmio de idiota do ano."

"Não, não é isso," ele disse. "Eu quero isso! Quero algo com você! Só não posso."

"Você não está fazendo sentido nenhum, droga!" Renjun não perdeu tempo em rebater. "Você quer ou não que sejamos algo?"

"Não é tão simples—"

"Jura?" Renjun não deu tempo para o garoto terminar de falar. Estava nervoso, se sentia como um nada no momento. Apenas um passatempo para Lee Jeno. "Pois pra mim parece simples até demais."

"Você não entenderia."

"Sabe, você sempre diz isso." Renjun disse, rindo com escárnio. "Me diga Jeno, como você pode ter tanta certeza que não vou entender se você nem ao menos me diz. Qualquer explicação seria melhor do que o nada que você sempre me dá."

Jeno suspirou pesadamente, passando suas duas mãos nos cabelos num ato de frustração. Se afastou de Renjun, dando todo o espaço possível para ele. Nada que fizesse mudaria a situação que havia criado, e Jeno estava mais do que arrependido. Mas precisava ser sincero com Renjun, não queria dar voltas e mais voltas com o garoto que realmente amava. Seus sentimentos por Renjun continuavam os mesmos, a situação que complicava tudo.

"Não pode haver nós porque eu estaria apenas colocando você em perigo," ele disse. "Tem milhares de pessoas por ai me caçando! Não só a polícia, Renjun. Criminosos perigosos, gangues, bandidos, assassinos. Se eles me encontrarem, ou descobrirem que você é próximo ou me conhece, eles vão te machucar também. Você acha que vou aguentar viver com a culpa de saber que algo aconteceu com você só porque estávamos juntos?"

"E você acha que eu não consigo lidar com isso?" foi uma pergunta retórica, Renjun não queria uma resposta para aquilo. "Quantas vezes eu já te disse que não sou fraco como você me enxerga? Jeno, eu consigo lidar com isso!"

"Mas eu não!" a voz de Jeno era severa, de um modo que Renjun nunca havia ouvido. "Não posso ter isso na minha consciência, por que você não entende? Isso é a coisa que mais me preocupa em todos os segundos que coloco aquela máscara em meu rosto. Ninguém sabe que eu sou o Homem-Aranha por uma razão. Não acha que eu poderia muito bem sair por aí me gabando e dizendo que eu sou o super-herói que todos estão comentando? Eu nunca fiz nada disso por você, pelo Mark, pelas pessoas que são próximas de mim."

"Pelo menos uma vez na sua vida, você pode ser egoísta?" A voz de Renjun estava começando a ficar fraca, ele sentia sua garganta se apertar devido às lágrimas. "Será que você pode parar de pensar nos outros e pensar em você? Em nós? Eu não me importo com nada disso Jeno. Se você aguenta tudo isso, então eu posso aguentar dez vezes mais. Você mesmo disse que eu era bem mais corajoso do que você usando aquela máscara. Por Deus, eu só quero ficar com você, só isso."

Jeno ouvia todas as palavras saindo da boca de Renjun, mas não parecia necessariamente registrá-las. Era como se estivesse conversando com uma parede, um silêncio excruciante estava no quarto, e Renjun odiava aquilo. O único momento em que eles ficavam em silêncio era quando estavam se beijando, ou quando o silêncio era agradável e solicitado.

"Será que você não percebe que eu estou apaixonado por você? Você tem meu coração na palma da mão, consegue me ler como um livro aberto, e mesmo assim não nota isso. Jeno, eu te amo."

Renjun não estava arrependido do que disse, foi uma das coisas mais sinceras que já disse em toda sua vida. Jeno foi pego de surpresa pela confissão, e ficou imóvel. Renjun nunca havia dito aquelas três palavras, e ele nunca as dizia em vão; se gostava de algo, dizia que gostava ou adorava, e jamais que amava. Se a situação fosse outra, Jeno iria em sua direção e o beijaria, dizendo o quanto o amava incondicionalmente. Gostava de pensar que estava fazendo isso porque o amava e queria protegê-lo — tirava um pouco do peso em seus ombros de ver Renjun daquela maneira, tão quebrado.

O garoto de cabelos loiros encarou Jeno timidamente, assistindo seu coração indo em direção ao chão e se quebrando em milhões de micro pedaços. E quando o peso e significado das palavras finalmente foram digeridos pelo cérebro de Jeno, pânico preencheu seu semblante, seu rosto perdendo toda a cor e seus pulmões pareciam estar sem ar, seu peito doendo no local onde se encontrava seu coração.

Tudo que Jeno fez foi olhá-lo com pena, a falta de silêncio fazendo com que Renjun perdesse toda sua confiança, enquanto olhava em qualquer direção que não fosse os olhos do garoto no cômodo. Lágrimas desciam facilmente pelo rosto de Renjun, e por mais que aquilo doesse mais do que todos os machucados no corpo de Jeno, ele sabia que era necessário.

Renjun já sabia a resposta antes das palavras saírem dos lábios de Jeno. E quando ele finalmente disse, ele sentiu automaticamente a dor excruciante e insuportável. Jeno já havia partido, pegado sua máscara e saído pela janela, escapando dos braços de Renjun e indo em direção aos da cidade. Quando estava sozinho no silêncio e escuro, as palavras finalmente fizeram seu caminho de volta a sua cabeça. Aquelas oito palavras que foram o motivo do coração quebrado que Renjun teve que costurar ao longo dos dias enquanto chorava por causa da dor.

_"E isso é o que eu mais temia."_

🕸️🕸️🕸️

 

Jeno sumiu como as estrelas no céu durante o dia. Renjun não o viu no dia seguinte, e nem três semanas depois da discussão. Ele parou de aparecer na cafeteria durante a noite, não estava mais nas mesmas classes que tinha com Renjun — ou talvez, ele estivesse lá, mas fosse tão bom em se camuflar que o garoto quase não o via —, não aparecia mais em sua janela durante as madrugadas.

O outono estava chegando ao seu fim, sendo engolido pelo ar glacial do inverno, e mesmo que não houvesse neve cobrindo as calçadas, Renjun sentia-se sendo engolido por uma sensação frígida. E, com a perda recente de Jeno, também ocorreu o desaparecimento abrupto do Homem-Aranha.

Talvez fosse tudo culpa de Renjun, que não soube entender a situação direito. Talvez, fosse tudo culpa de Jeno e seu senso quase surreal de proteção desnecessária. Independentemente do que fosse, o herói mascarado havia desaparecido sem deixar rastros após aquela noite. E a taxa de crimes havia aumentado em níveis alarmantes, já que não havia mais o herói de Nova Iorque para impedi-los.

Parecia que a cidade havia engolido Jeno por inteiro e o jogado no centro da Terra. Para a cidade, a única coisa que importava no desaparecimento do garoto era o caos que a cidade havia se transformado. Para Renjun, tudo com relação a Jeno importava. Ele sentia sua falta, e agora compreendia os motivos absurdos do garoto para acabar com tudo. Renjun estava se tornando inverno, e Jeno estava preso num outono que nunca acabaria enquanto não conversasse com Renjun.

A única fonte para saber se Jeno estava vivo e bem, era Mark. Eles ainda não eram amigos o bastante, mas as atualizações diárias com relação a Jeno ajudavam Renjun a se sentir mais calmo. Ele não estava mais bravo, apenas desapontado por Jeno sempre o ver como alguém fraco e insuficiente — e mesmo com tudo isso, seu coração agora remendado ainda se importava com o bem-estar do garoto de cabelos castanhos, e não saber como ele estava causava uma agonia indescritível.

Houve apenas um breve momento em que se encontraram por puro acaso. Nenhum dos dois esperavam se encontrar naquela tarde. Renjun estava sentado num dos milhares de bancos do parque próximo da faculdade numa tarde estranhamente quente para o inverno. Ele vestia um grande cachecol bordô ao redor do pescoço, lendo um livro para uma de suas aulas, quando uma figura parou em sua frente, bloqueando a luz fraca do sol. Tirando seus olhos da página que estava lendo, Renjun olhou em direção a figura.

Ele estava realmente surpreso de ver Jeno ali parado em sua frente. Os cabelos estavam mais bagunçados que o normal e todos os cuidados básico de um ser humano pareciam ter sido negligenciados por Jeno. Havia grandes olheiras escuras abaixo de seus olhos enquanto ele olhava tristemente para Renjun.

"Renjun..." ele disse, sua voz estava rouca e era notável o cansaço nela. "Podemos conversar?"

Por meros segundos, Renjun realmente pensou em ceder ao garoto em sua frente. Jeno parecia péssimo, e ele estava com pena de declinar seu pedido. Mas então, se recordou de seu coração remendado dentro do peito, e amargura o preencheu. Renjun negou com a cabeça, fechando seu livro com força e enfiando em sua mochila preta. Se levantou do banco e esbarrou seu ombro no de Jeno antes de se afastar, deixando clara sua rejeição. E Jeno notou isso rapidamente, sentindo uma dor latejante em seu peito enquanto continuava parado. Aquele não era o momento para ficar se arrependendo — já havia o feito por quase três semanas. Era o momento para agir, e logo ele já estava no encalço de Renjun, acompanhando seus passos.

"Renjun! Renjun, espere!" ele gritou, ficando sem fôlego. "Por favor, só me deixe—"

Jeno sabia que não adiantaria de nada ficar para trás. Ele mudou de posição e ficou em frente ao garoto, bloqueando seu caminho. Tudo que Jeno queria era olhar no castanho dos olhos de Renjun, poder se acalmar em seu olhar. Mas Renjun não estava afim disso, ele olhava para além de Jeno enquanto estava com os braços cruzados.

"Eu quero falar com você," ele implorou. "Longe daqui. Apenas você e eu. Juro que posso te explicar tudo. Eu—"

"Jeno, você teve sua chance e já me disse coisas demais." Seu tom de voz era ácido, sem um pingo de emoção.

"Não é o que você—"

"Jeno, você não precisava fugir de mim, e nem de tudo." Renjun suspirou, cansado.

"Não foi— Não era o que eu—" ele tentou, mas foi interrompido novamente por um Renjun que não estava com paciência para nada daquilo.

"Você me deixou, e foi exatamente do jeito que queria." Ele encarava o garoto de cabelos castanhos em sua frente. Jeno gostaria que Renjun não tivesse o olhado, pois o brilho neles que costumava ser de admiração, agora não era nada além de dor e decepção. "Eu disse que te amava, que queria ficar ao seu lado, e você foi embora! Me fez parecer um idiota quando sabia bem que eu não me apaixono facilmente. Você—" Renjun pausou, dando risada de si mesmo. Prometeu que não falaria esse tipo de coisa na frente de Jeno novamente. "Quer saber? Esquece. Eu não falarei mais sobre isso."

Ele tocou no ombro do garoto, dando sinal para que ele saísse de sua frente. Jeno não cedeu, e Renjun já estava começando a ficar irritado. Ele passou ao lado, continuando seu caminho. Jeno observava em silêncio enquanto Renjun se afastava novamente, balançando seus cabelos loiros. Levado pelo desespero, em uma última tentativa, ele clamou pelo garoto.

"Me desculpe," ele disse. "Falhei com você, eu sei. Eu sou um covarde, uma decepção para todos."

Renjun parou seus passos, se virando automaticamente quando Jeno terminou de falar. Renjun poderia aceitar o garoto falando diversas coisas, mas se chamar de covarde e decepção, jamais aceitaria. Jeno era a pessoa mais corajosa que já havia visto em toda sua vida. Os olhos de Jeno brilharam com esperança, achando que o regresso significava uma chance de poder se explicar melhor.

"Você não é um covarde, Lee Jeno," Renjun falou firmemente. "E nem uma decepção. Eu só preciso ficar sozinho agora, um tempo pra mim mesmo. E você também, não precisa mais ficar se culpando ou negligenciando a si mesmo."

"Renjun..." Jeno começou, mas o garoto fez sinal para que ele parasse. Se deixasse o garoto iniciar seu monólogo, apenas estaria ouvindo as mesmas coisas novamente.

"A cidade precisa de você, não os decepcione, Jeno."

Não era isso que ele queria ouvir, nada havia acontecido da maneira que ele imaginara. Jeno queria chamar por Renjun novamente, abraça-lo e dizer tudo que estava em sua mente. Ao invés disso, ele foi forçado a assistir o garoto que mais amava se afastando, camuflando-se na massa de pessoas e desaparecendo de sua vista. E mesmo depois de minutos, ele continuou parado no mesmo local. Sabia que Renjun estava decepcionado — mesmo que o garoto dissesse o contrário —, assim como a cidade inteira.

Mas ele não se importava com a cidade agora. A única pessoa que ele queria impressionar e fazer as pazes era Renjun, e ele teme todos os dias que não será capaz de fazê-lo.

🕸️🕸️🕸️

 

Durante a noite, a mente de Renjun se enchia de pensamentos que são como pragas em seus sonhos, e ele mal conseguia dormir. Ao invés de ir para a cobertura do apartamento como sempre costumava fazer quando não conseguia dormir, ele estava sentado próximo a sua janela, observando o céu noturno vazio. Renjun não sabia dizer quanto tempo havia se passado desde a briga com Jeno ou o dia no parque. Talvez fossem semanas.

Infelizmente, Jeno não voltou para Renjun; mas felizmente, o Homem-Aranha havia retornado para a cidade. O garoto não soube da notícia até vê-la estampada em todas os jornais e canais de televisão. Uma perseguição de carros entre a polícia e um ladrão numa van que acabou perdendo o controle enquanto tentava fugir pela Times Square.

A van girava descontroladamente e ia em direção a calçada, muito próxima de acertar um garotinho que havia sido esquecido em meio a confusão e alarde. Então, aparecendo do nada, borrões de vermelho e azul foram avistados. Um som de metal sendo arrastado contra concreto foi audível, e a van foi parada com uma grande rede de teias de aranha. E o garotinho — de no máximo sete anos — foi resgatado intacto enquanto era levado de volta a sua preocupada mãe.

E tão rápido como apareceu, o herói mascarado já havia desaparecido novamente, voando pelos céus antes da chegada dos policiais. E Renjun ficou sabendo que a polícia conseguiu capturar o suspeito minutos depois, que estava amarrado por teias próximo ao veículo — cortesia do Homem-Aranha.

Enquanto a cidade inteira poderia dormir novamente em paz, sabendo que o herói estava vigiando seus lares, Renjun continuava sem dormir. Seu sono estava desregulado até uma noite, onde ele se encontrou quase cochilando sobre sua cama ainda feita; olhos piscando cansadamente enquanto ele tentava observar a lua brilhante. Barulhos foram audíveis, algo parecido com batidas na janela — que poderiam ter sido apenas um delírio sonolento de Renjun, já que as batidas foram engolidas pelo som de uma sirene próxima.

O barulho ficou mais alto, vindo de fora de sua janela. Isso foi o bastante para despertá-lo, ele se levantou lentamente e se sentou sobre a cama, olhando ao redor de seu quarto. Procurando por algo que possivelmente tivesse caído de seu lugar, mas conseguiu ver algo se movendo pelo canto de seus olhos.

Vermelho e azul.

Interesse preencheu a mente sonolenta de Renjun, imaginando a possibilidade de que fosse Jeno. Com o tempo que ficou sozinho, Renjun teve a chance de realmente compreendê-lo — e de sentir sua falta, todas as noites. Mas porque Jeno estaria voltando justo agora? Renjun cogitou ignorar, talvez fosse apenas sua mente o preenchendo com falsa esperança — fazendo-o imaginar coisas devido a saudade excessiva. Mas algo na ponta de seu estômago lhe dizia que algo estava terrivelmente errado. Ele se levantou de sua cama e foi até a janela. Não conseguia ouvir a voz do garoto, e quando se virou para as escadas da saída de emergência, Jeno estava encostado próximo a parede.

Estava novamente usando seu uniforme vermelho e azul, a máscara estava em suas mãos, dando a chance de Renjun poder ver seu rosto que estava incrivelmente pálido. Seus olhos fechados, sua cabeça apoiada na parede de tijolos do apartamento, e sua pele manchada de sujeira, fuligem, machucados e sangue seco. Os olhos do garoto foram em direção aos braços de Jeno, observando sua mão fazendo pressão em um local próximo a seu abdômen. Quando esfregou os olhos para enxergar melhor, pode notar a enorme mancha de vermelho escarlate manchando o uniforme e sujando os dedos de Jeno.

"Meu Deus!" Renjun exclamou, espantado, suas mãos indo em direção a boca. "Jeno!"

O garoto não hesitou em sair pela janela, enquanto se aproximava de Jeno. Suas mãos indo em direção a seu rosto, segurando-o enquanto forçava o garoto a tomar conhecimento de sua presença.

"Jeno, você pode me ouvir? O que diabos aconteceu?"

Os olhos do garoto de cabelos castanhos se abriram rapidamente ao sentir o calor das palmas de Renjun em seu rosto. Ele se forçou a sorrir de lado, mal tendo forças para fazê-lo.

"É só um arranhão." Ele murmurou roucamente. "Você com toda certeza deveria ver como o outro cara está."

"Você é mesmo um idiota." Renjun disse, rindo de como Jeno conseguia ter forças o bastante para se gabar daquela maneira. "O que faz aqui?" ele perguntou, suas sobrancelhas franzidas. "Você deveria ter ido a um hospital! Eu vou te levar agora—"

"Não, não!" ele protestou, teimosamente. Tentou se virar mas acabou recuando devido a dor que sentiu. "Você não pode. Vou ficar bem. Eu só— Preciso de um tempo para descansar."

Renjun suspirou pesadamente, sua mente fazendo-o viver tudo que havia acontecido na noite que Jeno partira. Ele balançou a cabeça, se negava a pensar naquilo novamente. Havia se esforçado demais para tudo voltar sempre que olhasse para o garoto em sua frente, sabia que já havia superado.

"Deixa eu te ajudar a entrar, e vou ver o que posso fazer pra te ajudar. Isso vai doer um pouco, mas você consegue se mexer?"

Jeno assentiu. Renjun foi cuidadoso enquanto colocava seu braço ao redor da cintura dele, virando-o em direção a janela. O garoto respirou fundo e um gemido de dor saiu de seus lábios enquanto tentava entrar pela janela. Quando finalmente conseguiu, Jeno acabou caindo no chão, usando a escrivaninha cheia de objetos como apoio. Renjun se apressou em adentrar o quarto e ajudá-lo a se levantar, levando-o até sua cama.

Um silêncio melancólico preenchia o quarto, e não havia nada além disso enquanto Renjun andava por seu quarto a procura do kit de emergências que costumava deixar pronto para quando o herói aparecesse. Jeno fez grande parte do trabalho, engolindo uma quantidade absurda de analgésicos sem água. Limpou o ferimento em seu abdômen e o costurou com a destreza de alguém que fazia isso diariamente.

O garoto de cabelos loiros ficou sentado em uma cadeira de frente para o outro, observando atentamente o garoto sentado em sua cama. A parte de cima de seu uniforme estava levantada, deixando seu torso exposto. E apesar do sangue e toda a sujeira que coloriam sua pele bronzeada, Renjun pode notar os músculos tonificados em seu abdômen e o modo como eles flexionavam toda vez que Jeno estremecia quando tocava em sua ferida.

Quando ele terminou, o silêncio continuava intacto entre os dois. Jeno realmente queria dizer algo, mas sua garganta estava seca e toda vez que ele abria sua boca para dizer qualquer coisa, imediatamente recuava. E foi somente quando Renjun o guiou até o banheiro de seu apartamento para que ele pudesse tomar um banho, que Jeno decidiu juntar toda a coragem que tinha quando usava a máscara, e botá-la em prática sem que estivesse usando.

"Me perdoe." Ele disse antes que Renjun pudesse sair do banheiro, sua voz era fraca, aterrorizada.

Engoliu em seco quando Renjun se virou em sua direção, notando o quão próximo os dois estavam devido ao fato do banheiro do apartamento ser pequeno. A vergonha que Jeno estava triplicou de tamanho quando sentiu os olhos de Renjun sobre os seus.

"Você foi a primeira pessoa que consegui pensar quando isso aconteceu," ele continuou. "Eu sei que não tenho nenhum direito de estar aqui depois do que fiz, mas precisava ver alguém. Eu preciso de você."

Renjun sentia seu coração palpitar no peito, seu estômago se encher daquela mesma sensação sempre que Jeno estava por perto ou lhe dizia algo. Ele realmente queria que tudo pudesse ser mais fácil, e poderia se ele não fosse igualmente orgulhoso. Já havia perdoado Jeno a semanas, mas preferiu manter as coisas no mesmo estado, queria que o garoto sentisse pelo menos um terço da dor que Renjun estava sentindo. Jeno estava se sentindo culpado por ter feito aquilo, e não por corresponder seus sentimentos. Eles nunca dariam certo mesmo.

"Não foi nada, Jeno." Renjun respondeu, virando-se de costas, preparado para sair do pequeno cômodo. "Eu disse que estaria aqui sempre para você."

Era notável que Jeno queria dizer algo, mas ele hesitou novamente. Ele sempre se via hesitante de dizer as coisas para Renjun, sua mente o enchendo de medo. Só queria que Renjun entendesse de uma vez por todas o quanto ele o amava, queria estar sempre ao seu lado, e agora ele não o afastaria nunca mais. Mas como o garoto saberia tudo isso se Jeno mal conseguia lhe dizer? Tudo que fez foi observar Renjun saindo e encostando a porta logo em seguida.

Renjun por outro lado ficou em seu quarto, parado em frente a janela enquanto observava o nada. Seu lábio inferior sendo mordiscado por seus dentes enquanto sua mente pensava em coisas demais. Renjun poderia facilitar tudo e dizer seus sentimentos de uma vez por todas, mas a ideia de mais uma rejeição não lhe era apetitosa. O garoto respirou fundo quando ouviu o barulho do chuveiro sendo ligado, deixando que o som o acalmasse, fazendo com que ele fechasse os olhos por alguns segundos. Seu quarto estava escuro, e ele conseguia ver a luz vinda do banheiro saindo pela fresta da porta e iluminando brevemente; conseguia ver o vapor da água quente embaçando a janela.

Por um momento, achou que havia algo estranhamente agradável em saber que Jeno estava bem e tomando banho em seu chuveiro depois de quase meses se evitando. Obviamente tinha todo o direito de estar decepcionado e bravo com o garoto, mesmo assim, Renjun não estava. Ele simplesmente não conseguia mais odiar Jeno, não importa o quanto se esforçasse.

Poderia culpar sua teimosia, ou talvez a sua enorme vontade de finalmente dizer tudo que estava sentindo — mesmo que ele decidisse partir pela manhã. Nessa noite, Renjun não ia se importar com nada além de Jeno e ele. Foi como se uma descarga de adrenalina tivesse passado por seu corpo. Em um minuto, estava em frente a sua janela; e no outro, estava em frente a porta do banheiro, seus dedos em volta da maçaneta.

Quando abriu a porta, tudo que Renjun pode ver foi a silhueta embaçada de Jeno pelo box de vidro. O coração do garoto batia em seu peito enquanto ele andava em direção ao outro, sem nem se importar com suas roupas.

Jeno deve ter ouvido sua chegada, pois quando Renjun abriu o box, não havia surpresa em suas feições. Seus olhos estavam curiosamente o olhando, e Renjun notou a água descendo pelo corpo tonificado e reluzente do garoto; seus cabelos geralmente bagunçados agora achatados pela corrente de água. Ele passou as mãos sobre eles, tendo uma visão melhor de Renjun.

E como se tivesse lido sua mente, ele antecipava cada segundo enquanto Renjun adentrava o box, os olhos de Jeno o convidando. Ele não se importa com a invasão, tudo que queria era que Renjun estivesse por perto. Por Deus, tudo que ele mais queria era Renjun, por inteiro.

Mãos trêmulas foram em direção a bainha de sua camiseta larga, puxando-a para cima e tirando, jogando em algum local. O torso magro e alvo de Renjun estava exposto, e ele se sentia tão vulnerável naquele momento. E mesmo assim, não se importava; era exatamente isso que queria. Jeno por instinto, olhou para o chão ao invés do torso exposto de Renjun, tímido pela situação. Nunca havia visto o garoto daquela maneira, tão belo e confiante. Jeno poderia escrever sonetos sobre a beleza de Renjun, e ainda não seria o bastante para fazer jus a realidade.

Renjun diminuiu a distância entre eles, até que ambos estivessem tão próximos que bastava apenas Jeno se inclinar levemente para beijar o garoto em sua frente. A água morna agora batia em seu corpo exposto, e Renjun sentiu um calafrio passar por sua espinha. E deixando o desejo tomar conta de sua mente, ele envolveu o torso de Jeno com seus braços, pousando sua bochecha em seus ombros, olhos fechando enquanto ele se deixava ser preenchido por todas as sensações que o outro lhe passava. Renjun havia sentido tanta falta disso, de estar próximo de Jeno, de tê-lo em seus braços.

Estava começando a ficar extremamente quente naquele pequeno espaço, e por alguns segundos, Renjun cogitou que talvez tudo aquilo fosse um erro. Ele nem tinha certeza se Jeno ainda gostava dele dessa maneira. E então, mãos foram em direção ao rosto de Renjun, cuidadosamente tirando-o de seu ombro. Agora ambos estavam se olhando, o polegar de Jeno passando em sua bochecha. Renjun pode notar que pela primeira vez, os olhos do outro lhe diziam o que seus lábios não conseguiam.

Não demorou muito para os dois se beijarem. Foi um beijo calmo, onde Jeno aproveitava a situação ao máximo. Ele primeiro beijou o lábio superior de Renjun, e o inferior logo depois, fazendo calafrios dançarem na espinha do garoto. Fez uma trilha de beijos do maxilar até o pescoço de Renjun, enquanto o mesmo aproveitava esse tempo para recuperar seu fôlego. As mãos de Jeno foram em direção a cintura do garoto, puxando-o para mais perto ainda, mesmo que não fosse mais possível. Renjun cedeu facilmente, se derretendo nos braços do garoto enquanto sentia seu peito se encher de calor. Jeno nunca o havia beijado daquela maneira, tão profunda e com tanta vontade. Com tanto  _amor._ Renjun sentiu que aquele era o lugar em que pertencia.

"Eu não acredito que você está com vergonha," ele disse gentilmente, rindo. E só então Renjun notou que Jeno havia se afastado para observá-lo, passando a mão em seus cabelos loiros molhados para tirá-los de sua testa. "Realmente fui capaz de fazer Huang Renjun ficar com vergonha."

"Não se sinta demais, foi por causa da água quente ok?" Renjun foi rápido em responder. Não era a primeira vez que ficava com vergonha por algo que Jeno fazia, mas ele não daria o braço a torcer — e ele sabia que o garoto em sua frente tinha noção de todas as outras vezes que o deixou envergonhado.

Jeno murmurou alguma coisa que Renjun não ouviu, estava tão bêbado de amor que mal conseguia notar seus arredores. Quando olhou novamente para o garoto, seus olhos eram repletos de carinho. E Renjun se deixou ser embalado pelos braços novamente, seus lábios juntos por mais alguns minutos.

E foi tudo que aconteceu aquela noite. Apenas Renjun e Jeno, embebedando-se de um amor profundo e incondicional que sentiam um pelo outro. Mais tarde, quando ambos estavam secos e usando roupas confortáveis, Jeno perguntou se poderia levar Renjun a algum lugar longe dali, qualquer lugar para que pudessem conversar. E Renjun estava tão extasiado naquela noite, que aceitou seu pedido automaticamente.

Quando Jeno disse que queria levá-lo a algum lugar, Renjun imaginou que ambos andariam até o local, e não voando pela cidade pelas teias que saíam de suas mãos. O vento batia em seus cabelos ainda úmidos, e seus ouvidos estavam entupidos cada vez que Jeno subia mais alto. Ele levou o garoto ao topo da ponte do Brooklyn, onde Renjun poderia ver as luzes cintilantes da cidade e o reflexo da ponte sobre o rio abaixo.

"Você deveria tomar mais cuidado sabia?" Renjun repreendeu o outro garoto quando foi colocado no chão. "Você esqueceu que está com um rasgo enorme no seu abdômen ou fez isso pra se exibir mesmo?"

"Agradeço pela sua preocupação comigo, mas como pode ver," Jeno disse, apontando para seu corpo. "Eu estou bem. Esqueceu que eu me curo rápido?"

"Realmente não ligo pros seus poderes mágicos radioativos de aranha. Você deveria se preocupar um pouco mais com você."

"A que devo a honra dessa preocupação repentina?" ele questionou, surpreso. Renjun estava mais aberto a expressar seus sentimentos, mas ainda era novo para Jeno vê-lo tão aberto daquela maneira.

"Não quero ser acordado todas as madrugadas para ter que limpar ferimentos e bancar seu enfermeiro particular."

"E eu aqui realmente achando que você estava sendo romântico." Jeno suspirou, se sentando ao lado de Renjun.

"Agora falando sério," Renjun continuou depois de um pouco de silêncio, preocupado que tenha ofendido Jeno. "Você pode ser incrível e ter uma força imparável para a cidade. Mas para mim, você continua sendo Lee Jeno."

"Não parece algo tão legal quanto ser o Homem-Aranha."

"Você está certo, o Homem-Aranha realmente é legal."

"'Tá vendo? Até você acha isso." Jeno foi rápido em interromper, apontando para Renjun. "É por isso que nunca contei pra ninguém sobre isso. Todos acham o Homem-Aranha bem mais legal que Lee Jeno."

"Você pode me deixar terminar?" Renjun disse, revirando seus olhos. Jeno assentiu, murmurando um pedido de desculpas silencioso. "O Homem-Aranha é até legal, mas Lee Jeno, na minha opinião, é muito mais. Você sempre foi forte e corajoso para mim, sendo um herói mesmo quando eu tinha todas as situações sob controle."

Jeno ficou quieto, sorrindo para si mesmo enquanto entrelaçava seus dedos com o de Renjun. Ambos balançando suas pernas enquanto observavam a cidade noturna de Nova Iorque, brilhando com suas luzes artificiais.

"Não parecia tão corajoso quando quebrei seu coração." Jeno disse, sua voz era baixa.

"Não precisamos falar sobre isso, podemos deixar no passado." Renjun não queria entrar naquele assunto, mas era necessário. Nunca havia dado uma chance de Jeno explicar seus motivos e se redimir. E aquela era a noite perfeita para isso.

"Renjun, você disse que a cidade precisava de mim, mas não tenho tanta certeza disso." Jeno estava olhando para o horizonte enquanto falava, finalmente dizendo tudo que havia pensado por meses. "Você precisava de mim, e eu te abandonei com uma explicação vaga. Eu precisava de você. Fui tão idiota naquela noite."

"Por que você foi embora?"

Jeno traçava linhas na mão de Renjun com seus dedos, fazendo padrões imaginários. Renjun não o forçou a responder, dando tempo para o garoto. Talvez a situação tivesse sido igualmente complicada para Jeno, e Renjun com seu egoísmo de sempre esqueceu completamente de notar que o outro também estava sofrendo.

"Porque eu estava com medo," ele disse, inocentemente. "Eu menti antes pra você, sabia?" Quando Renjun arqueou uma sobrancelha, Jeno foi rápido em continuar suas palavras. "Menti quando você me perguntou se eu ficava com medo quando combatia o crime. Eu sempre estou com medo. Não uso a máscara apenas para esconder minha identidade, também uso para que as outras pessoas não vejam o medo em meus olhos."

Renjun agora olhava na direção de Jeno, sorrindo ao ouvir a sinceridade em suas palavras. Era tão bom ouvi-lo sendo sincero, sem receio de contar as coisas; fazia com que Renjun se sentisse mais próximo, não havia mais barreira entre eles.

"Você pode achar extremamente clichê o que vou dizer, mas quando estou com você, eu realmente me sinto invencível. Todas as vezes que ia na cafeteria depois de um dia cheio, e via você entediado ou conversando com clientes, eu me sentia automaticamente bem. Você sempre foi tudo pra mim Renjun, mesmo quando eu não fazia ideia de que estava apaixonado por você."

"Isso foi realmente clichê mesmo." Renjun disse, dando risada.

"Antes de me julgar, eu gostaria que você ouvisse tudo que tenho a dizer." Renjun revirou seus olhos novamente, porém sorriu para o outro. Ele nunca achou que estaria tão apaixonado como estava pelo garoto de cabelos castanhos ao seu lado. "Você pode achar que meus sentimentos são inferiores pelo fato de eu nunca ter os deixado visíveis o bastante para você. Eu estou tão apaixonado por você," ele sussurrou as últimas palavras, e o coração de Renjun já estava batendo mais rápido em seu peito. "Eu te amo. Sempre te amei, desde a primeira noite que peguei no sono na cafeteria. Não consigo explicar direito, mas você me dá forças, me faz querer ser melhor. Eu sei que fui um merda por ter te deixado aquela noite, mas estava com medo de que você fosse se machucar. Que eu acabasse te machucando."

"Você precisa parar de me ver como alguém indefeso, Jeno." ele disse, observando os olhos castanhos de Jeno que refletiam as luzes brilhantes da cidade. "Eu consigo me cuidar sozinho, você não precisa se preocupar tanto comigo. Não sou uma criança que precisa de proteção constante."

"Eu sei, agora eu entendo isso." O outro respondeu, rindo baixinho. "Nós podemos dar certo. Eu só preciso que você me dê uma chance."

"Você sabe que não precisa me pedir isso." Renjun sussurrou. "Será que agora você pode acabar todo seu monólogo clichê me beijando?"

Jeno deu risada, e não hesitou em se curvar e pressionar seus lábios no de Renjun. Jeno sempre sentia-se derretendo toda vez que sentia os lábios de Renjun sobre o seus, e tudo que ele queria era que todas as suas noites fossem como aquelas. Renjun ao seu lado e a cidade noturna brilhante no horizonte, observando o quão apaixonados ambos estavam um pelo outro.

"Eu também te amo." Renjun disse enquanto os lábios de Jeno estavam nos seus, e foi o suficiente para que o garoto de cabelos castanhos se sentisse no paraíso, aprofundando mais o beijo.

Jeno estava sempre com medo. Medo de não estar vivo no dia seguinte, medo de perder Renjun, seus amigos e sua família, medo de decepcionar a cidade que jurava proteger. Porém, todo seu medo parecia desaparecer quando Renjun estava ao seu lado, sorrindo e sendo ele mesmo. E enquanto a cidade continuava sua rotina e o sol começava a nascer no horizonte, engolindo a escuridão da metrópole, Jeno tinha certeza de que contanto que estivesse com Renjun, ele sempre seria invencível.


End file.
